


Shatter Into Stardust

by LauraRose, xphil98197



Category: 00Q - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond (Movies) RPF, James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRose/pseuds/LauraRose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphil98197/pseuds/xphil98197
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ages come and ages go,   empires crumble and nations fall. Some are born in the dark, whilst others remember not only what they were but who they are and why they are back. James and Q. Two souls born once again to prevent the mistakes of the past. Can they succeeded? Or will another nation crumble into bitter memory at there failure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This article made us think of 00Q, but of course lately everything does!
> 
> http://www.earthporm.com/lost-egyptian-city-found-1200-years/

“Q, did you read that article?” James was at the sink washing dishes.

“Article?” Q pushed his glasses up his nose. “I’ve been coding since I got home, did you send it to me?”

“I noticed,” James laughed. “I don’t think you payed attention that you ate dinner. Yes, its in your personal email.”

Q went into his email and clicked on the link- and froze. His hand stopped halfway to his mouth.

“Q?” James’s voice was hesitant. “What’s wrong?”

“I remember…”

"Hush a moment," said Q softly as he read through the article. There was a photo of a large statue, and something felt... Familiar... It was like trying to remember fragments of a dream.  
"I've seen this before..."

"It does look a bit Egyptian," James leaned over his shoulder. "Probably all those history programs you watch. That one has your nose though, love." He reached down and kissed his lover.

Q stretched up to kiss him back and glared. With a huff, he shut the laptop down and deposited himself on Bond's lap. The statute... He felt like he had walked under that statute. " You like them too..."

"Yes," James admitted. "But I also like spending time with you, whatever you are doing. What's bothering you about this? You look like you have seen a ghost."

He turned and opened up the laptop and frowned, biting his lip. "I don't... I don't know... It's silly. Just a sense of deja vu?" He shook his head. "It's silly really..."

"It's not silly," James looked over his shoulder. "What does it remind you of?"

"I've been there," the conviction in his own voice startled him. "I've seen that, I've looked up at it. That face," he said, turning bright red as he said all this. 

"You know how that sounds?" James asked. "But you look like you've seen a ghost. We have vacation coming up, do you want to go diving and see in person?"

"It sounds crazy, I know, James," Q rubbed his temples and his shoulders

"It sounds crazy, I know, James," Q rubbed his temples and his shoulders made a cracking sound as he stretched. He rolled his neck. "Works getting to me..."

"Let's figure it out," James suggested. "Its not going to go away if it's hitting you so hard. Maybe you should try working it out in code, see if it gives you any ideas."

"I don't have time, I have the program that 005 needs for hacking the servers in Germany. The slower I am, the more chance he has of getting caught... I'm going to be pulling an all nighter..."

"The statues have been there for hundreds of years, you don't have to figure it out tonight," James said. "We can take the yacht. We have two weeks off at the end of the month."

"Mmm... As long as nothing goes too catastrophically wrong between now and then," he shifted so he was laying on the sofa, head in Bond's lap and the laptop resting on his so he could work, but he kept flicking back to the website and rereading it.

"James... Why did you send this to me?"

"I don't know, it just caught my eye," he admitted. "It made me think of you. Something about the face on that statue, and the color of the water. It all reminded me of something, some thought I couldn't quite catch."

Q shivered and turned his head up to look at him. "Oh, so now who sounds crazy?" He teased although his heart began to race from the words.

"I'm not saying either of us are crazy, just maybe let's not mention it on our next psych eval," James smiled. "They try to make everything into something big. That water though, it's the color of my eyes."

"Darling, you haven't been to one since we met," Q pointed out dryly. "Even when I withhold sex!"

"Well, I'm always worried you'll find a way to convince me," James laughed and tickled his lover. "Are you ready to go to bed?"

Q shrieked like a girl and squirmed as darting fingers touched his sides.  
"Stop it, you scoundrel!"

James picked him up and carried him to the bedroom. He threw him down on the bed and pounced on him, rolling him over on top of him and kissed him. "Can I distract you?" He started to unbutton Q's shirt.

Q narrowed his eyes at Bond. “You are a cad and a scoundrel and I am supposed to be working!” Q said, pushing him up to straddle Bond.

"You're supposed to be off, you have been clocked out for hours," James let Q hold him down. "Or I can just leave you to your coding and go to sleep. All by myself," he teased just enough for Q to get indignant and squawk in anger, before figuring it out.

Q rolled his eyes and there was a murmur of words before he dipped his head to kiss his lips lightly.  
" You are such an ass!'

"But I'm your ass," James ran his hands under Q's shirt. "Now come to bed. Maybe you will dream about it." He pulled Q down against him with one hand and turned off the light.

Q huffed and wriggled out of his pants and kicked them out the bed, before taking off his glasses and curling up against Bond's side, tucking himself against him, pushing a leg between his. "You also have a very nice ass... One of her majesty's best assets..."

That was enough to send James off into a fit of laughter, and he curled his lover in his arms in delight. He reached to pull the blankets over Q's chilled skin, and slid warm fingers down his thigh. "At least you recognize that properly," he huffed, with feigned amusement.

"Don't make me pull rank, James," he chided and snuggled. "I am going to get kittens for when you are away, you know..." He yawned. "Now shurrup and sleep, seeing as you dragged me to bed."

"You behave like one, all fluff and fury," James laid a kiss on his curls and cupped his hand around Q's arse. "And you snuggle and stretch like one. We can go to the rescue this weekend, if you like. Or just give Alec a spare key, although that would be far more destructive than kittens." 

Q scoffed and his lips pressed into a smile. "I wouldn't trust Alec in so much as a padded room. I happen to like this flat... No, you can come to the rescue centre and then you can have three of us to spoil. Now be quiet, I need sleep."

James sighed good naturedly and wrapped Q in his arms. In a few breaths he was drowsy as well, curled around his lover. "G' night love, sweet dreams." He drifted off to sleep, dreaming about the statue with his lover's face.

That night, Q dreamed. He dreamed of faceless statues and nameless gods. He dreamed of marvellous wondrous buildings, gardens that held every flower known to man... They had the power... The technology, they could harness the power... They were too clever and things went wrong.

Water... Water everywhere and it filled his lungs, he could not breathe.

Q flapped in the bed, kicking and struggling, gasping and making the most terrible noises.

James woke up with a start, to Q gasping. His lover had tears streaming down his cheeks, and it took James longer than he would have liked to soothe him.

"Do you want to tell me what you saw, love?" he asked gently, his lover wrapped in a blanket on his lap.

Q was horribly embarrassed when as soon as James woke him, he burst into floods of tears. Even now, in Bond's arms, he was sniffling. "It was just a dream, James..." He shuddered.

"It was important if you are so upset," he comforted the man. He nuzzled against his ear. "Tell me about it."

He drew the blanket around himself, still feeling the icy chill from the water. "I... Drowned... Something went wrong... I couldn't escape the floods..."

"The city!" James sat up. "There was an earthquake, and it slid into the sea. And the statues fell. The story was as long as the statues stood, it would stand."

"The statues fell," he nodded. "We caused the earthquake..." He whispered and looked ashamed, before snuggling into his chest.

"I can't remember why," James rubbed at his forehead with a frustrated sigh. "We had to make a choice, and we made the wrong one. The statues fell, and everyone died." He looked at his lover, eyes wide. "Why do we remember now?"

"No," Q scrambled out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. "This is ridiculous, it's impossible..."

"Its not impossible," James wrapped his arms around his slight lover, who was trembling. "We both remember. The question is why."

Q slapped his hand away and strode to the kitchen. "Use your head, Bond," he snapped. "Remembering? This entire thing is impossible and utterly ridiculous," he said tartly as the kettle flipped on .

Bond sighed and sat down at the table. Q would have to work his way through the denial and nerves, and then they could decide what their options were. "Have you checked the website for which kittens will be up for adoption on Saturday?"

“Bond it's four in the morning," and he was making tea. A pot of tea with shaking hands.

"I didn't know the internet had specific hours." James came and took the tea pot from his shaking hands before he dropped it or burned himself. "Q, look at me love," he tilted the man's chin in his hand so Q would meet his eyes. "We will figure it out, I promise. We have been through so much, this is just another thing to learn about each other." 

After the aftermath of Skyfall, Bond had ended up drunk at Q's place, usually via the window. Now that he no longer had M to go to, and between the two of them, Gareth would always be Mallory, he had taken to showing up at the Quartermaster's flat. He had rotated between Alec's couch when sober, and Q's apartment when he needed to forget.

"You mean after you broke into my flat and got drunk on my sofa... That sofa was an antique and you got it covered in blood and gore..." He huffed, annoyed. "This is just... It's not logical!"

"Just because your sofa was from college doesn't make it an antique," James pulled his into his arms. "I did you a favor making you replace it." And moving in along with the new sofa. After the new sofa arrived, James and Q hadn't spent a night apart other than missions and work, and the one call from Alec where he had to stitch the Russian up after a mission when he was too rattled to return to MI6. "It doesn't matter if it's logical, we both remember. Not everything can be explained in your neat little rows of code love."

"I remember a horrid dream," he turned in Bond's arms to finish making the tea, even if his hands did seem to be less shaky than they were.

"And what did the pictures make you remember?" Bond asked gently.

He waved a flippant hand. "Merely a sense of deja vu," he replied.

"Ok," Bond settled at the table. "I've been thinking about the pictures. And I remember meals on those gold plates. I remember the crystal chandeliers, and the endless wine. And I remember dancing with you, while there was music playing."

Q stared at him, blinking slowly. "Do you know how ridiculous you sound, James's. This is insane, and you don't remember it, you're just imagining it."

"Ok, suppose I am," James started humming. He got up and pulled Q into his arms, and the other man followed him through the steps of the dance without noticing. "Are we imaging this too?"

He didn’t respond, but fell into step with him, letting him lead around the large open plan living room, in something that was similar to a two step. Q, who had never danced in his life, moved easily with him.

"Do you remember?" James whispered in his ear. "We came down the staircase and they all cheered. There was a toast, and we danced the first dance. And your shirt matched your eyes."

He did not remember and when he pulled away from Bond, he seemed confused... Tired. "I am going to go back to bed," he said, and turned away. This was all ridiculous and he had half a mind to sign Bond off until he went to Psych.

Bond nodded, and called Alec. Maybe his best friend could talk some sense into him. He started humming the song again as the phone was ringing, unaware that Alec had picked up and was listening.

"James it's four in the fucking morning," snapped Alec after a full minute. "What?"

"Did you see the article online, about Atlantis?" He got straight to the point.

"No. Why?"

"Get on your computer, I am going to send you something," James grabbed Q's abandoned laptop. "Tell me what it makes you think of."

There was a hum as the computer turned on. "It makes me think o-" there was a call from Alec's side of the line. "Alec? Come back to bed..." 

"Who is that?" James sputtered. "You didn't tell me you had someone there! Tell me what it makes you think of, before you go back to bed!"

"A dream I used to have when I was a kid? Why?" He yawned. "Hurry up, I'm naked and my apartment is freezing!"

"Who is that?" James demanded. "And be here for breakfast, I want to know more about this dream. Bring them with you. They may as well meet the family now."

Alec scoffed. "Not gonna happen, mate," and the phone got put down.

"Q!" James yelled. "Who the buggering hell is Alec fucking?"

"002 last I heard. 007 come the fuck to bed!"

"What?" James popped back in the bedroom. "When did that happen? Make them come for breakfast," he sighed. "I need to talk to him."

A hand came out from the nest of covers and dragged Bond down. "A while... Go back to sleep...'

"I can't sleep," James fretted, staring at the ceiling. "I feel like there is something I am missing, right at the tip of my thoughts. I'm going to go look at the adoption site and see the kittens." He threw off the blankets again.

"Bring the laptop to bed then so I can snuggle," called Q, beginning to dose.

James carried it back, and tucked Q against his side, the curly hair tickling his nipples. "Do we want boys, girls, or one of each?"

Q didn't answer, tucked into Bonds chest, he was already fast asleep, breathing deeply.

James laid awake until the sun peaked over the horizon, and then curled closer around Q under the covers. His dreams were filled with dancing, sparkling lights that shone in Q's eyes.

When Bond awoke, Q was already awake and shoving what appeared to be a second batch of bacon to Alec, who sat at the breakfast bar.

"So... spill man!" James wandered into the kitchen in pants and Q's too tiny t shirt. He came behind his lover and pulled him into his arms. "I have some kittens for you to look at, love."

Q, who wasn't a morning person, pointed a finger at the bathroom, before picking up a cup and headed to the bathroom, stomping a little as he went.  
"Honesty, James," Alec said. "You need to leave that poor kid alone more, he looks exhausted."

"He has been having nightmares," James frowned. "We are going to the kitten adoption later. I'm hoping it helps when I'm not here. So, the pictures. Tell me about the dreams."

Alec scoffed and went to eating enthusiastically. "Just dreams. Fighting in this city and there was a catastrophe." 

James shivered like he'd seen a ghost. "Q, come here love," he yelled, running his hands through his hair absently.

“What’s wrong James?” Alec asked, looking confused for a moment… and then he was distracted by bacon once more.

"Tell Q what you just said?" James asked. "We've been dreaming the same things." He stirred his coffee absently, humming the song from the dance again.

Alec blinked slowly at Bond, as if he had lost his mind… and then held up his hands. “Whoa… just hold on for a moment. “How can you be dreaming the same things?”

“We can’t.” Q said as he stepped into the room. The one thing about daring the most well dressed agent in MI6 was that Q had began to adapt some better clothes habits. He looked crisp, smart. “If you gentlemen will excuse me, I have a job to do,” he turned and swept from the room.

"We can't, but we are," James sighed. "And he isn't handling it well. If I hear about psych one more time, I'm going to scream."

Alec chuckled darkly. “Threatening to hand you over to those vultures, is he?” he scoffed, teasing him. He gestured to the coffee pot. “Sit down, shut up and start from the top.”

James grabbed a plate and sat down with a mug of coffee.  
He related both of their dreams, and how it tied into Alec's, and pulled up picture of the statue on the laptop that resembled his lover.

Alec, who was more of a sceptic than Q, listened without talking to Bonds thoughts, nodding in all the right places. In the end, however, he had to try and summarise it. "So... You think that you and Q had... What? A past life together?"

"I know it sounds crazy, Alec," he poured them more coffee. "But I don't know. And you are talking about it too.."

"I am talking about dreams I used to have as a kid..." He turned the laptop to show Bond the photo that yes, looked like Q. "Why would anyone make a statue of him?"

"It's not just me, it is him isn't it?" James asked. "I don't know. Do you remember anything that would help?"

"It could be... What do you think? Think about it, James. You seem to be the one with the memories... Or you have finally lost your mind," Alec shrugged.

"That's what I'm afraid of," James sighed. "I finally found someone to spend my life with, and now I'm losing my mind. But the dance Alec, even he remembered the steps."

“Well… I don’t know what to suggest here, really,” Alec said, in a matter of fact voice. He opened his mouth and then closed it. “Nope… still no clue…”

"I don't either," James admitted. "Should I try to sleep and see if I dream more? I don't want this to come between me and Q, but I can see it tearing him apart."

"I would say back off a little with that... You know what he gets like when five of us are out and you have to resort to kidnapping to bring him home and make him rest. Let him settle for a few days... Maybe start recording your dreams?" He shrugged.

"That's a good idea," James nodded. "I just worry about him getting so stressed out. I wish there was something I could do to make him stop worrying. Every time I walk out the door, I see this terrified look in his eyes, like I'm not coming back."

"The boy loves you, Bond... Christ knows why he does but he does. It's obvious."

"Do you think we're getting too old for this, Alec?" James frowned. "It was one thing when I was 30 and no one was waiting for me. But the other side of 40? I don't heal as fast anymore. Sometimes when I open my eyes in the morning, and I am off on some dangerous mission, I wish he was there. There was a 007 before me, and there will be one after me. I don't feel like I need to die to prove anything anymore."

Alec blinked slowly as he examined James and he slowly let himself smile. "I think that you're craving the quiet life... And if I had someone who looks at me the way he does to you, I would feel the same... But me and Karen, we are strictly physical."

"Quiet?" James sighed. "But then how long until I'm so bored I scream and chase him away? And then I will have nothing at all. But there are more and more days I wish that I was here when he gets home, instead of just at the other end of an ear piece."

"Then marry the boy. At least that way, you have to at least go through divorce proceedings... Although I don't know how 007 and Q would look on a marriage certificate."

"The dance!" James yelled. "I danced with him at our wedding! That's what I was remembering!"

Alec blinked at him. "Sorry, what?" Not following the program at all.

"His shirt matched his eyes," James grabbed for his cell phone. "Q, I need you to come back baby, I remembered why we were dancing! Alec, that's it, we were being introduced, in my dream. To dance the first dance at our wedding. It was right before the earthquake."

Q replied tartly that he was in the middle of something, thank you very much, and hung up on him. Alec frowned. "So you think what... You're reincarnated?"

"Or remembering a past life?" James rubbed his forehead. "I don't know what to think Alec, if you would have asked me two days ago, I would have told you it was all shite. And he is mad at me... fuck."

"Go to MI6 and talk to him," coaxed Alec gently. " And aren't the both kind of the same?"

"Thanks, Alec, I will bring him lunch in a bit," James smiled wearily. "Do you think he would? Marry me, I mean."

"I think he might... But only if you ask nicely... And only if I am the best man .."

"Of course you would be the best man, you wanker," James scoffed. "Who the hell else would I ask, Eve? I suppose I should look for a ring."

"I think you should go talk to him first..." His phone chimed, he checked it and then sighed. "Looks like I have orders. Want a lift to six?"

"Sure," James sighed. "Let me throw on clothes." He texted Q to tell him he would meet him for lunch.

They drove to MI6 in Alec's oversized car and left James in the lift while he went to M.

James went down to Q branch, and sat at an empty computer desk quietly while Q kept working. He had 009 in the middle of a rescue attempt, and so James tried not to distract him. He found himself watching Q, the competency and calmness radiating from. Here was someone who was adored by his minions, and the agents who trusted him with their lives. Everyone knew that Q did whatever it took to bring each of them home whole.

Eventually, Q needed a moment. The rescue was not going well, and he needed a moment to calm down. The headset was handed off to R, someone handed him a cup of tea and he went into the office, closing his door. He had not even realised that Bond was in the room.

Bond closed the window on the computer quickly, and went to put his arms around his lover. "Is there anything I can do?"

Q turned and pressed his face into his chest, and closed his eyes. "I hate this part... I'm terrified of failing... And I don't know when I will be home tonight..."

"I'll be here, don't worry," James held him close against his heartbeat. "Let me get some food in you though, ok? So you can think. This is what you do best. And we know it."

He pressed his face into that heartbeat and let it ground him. "I can't James... Not until double-oh nine is safe..."

"Ok, I will get something that can stay in the fridge until you are done," James ran his fingers through the messy curls. "Do you want me to take a look at the footage and see if I can see any openings?"

"No... Just stay close though? Around Q branch?" He asked, looking up at him with wide, hopeful eyes.

"Of course, I'll be right here as long as you need me," James kissed him, giving him a squeeze. "Go bring 009 home, and let me know if there is anything I can help you do. I will keep brewing tea."

He gave him a look that said he was amazing, downed his tea and scampered off to go and take charge again.

It was well past midnight, they were all exhausted. They could all hear 009 over the speaker…

Then there were gunshots.

A scream.

Silence.

"009? Report," Q ordered in a shaky voice. "Report in, now..." But the blip on screen wasn't moving.

James came up behind Q and squeezed his shoulder in support. He could see Q's face, the light from the monitors reflecting with a ghostly glow. 

"I have an extraction team one hundred meters away Q," R yelled.

He could hear the team... More gun fire... Bodies falling... 009's heart monitor, still... "Get them out of there, R... 009 is dead..."

James watched Q go on autopilot, and get the extraction team back to their vehicle, with 009's body. Then he watched his lover bow his head, and saw silent tears slip down his cheeks.

Q walked mechanically back to his office, and laid down on the couch without a word. James watched his shoulders shake, and put a blanket over him. He pulled Q onto his lap, and held him as he cried.

It felt like hours that Q cried, until he fell into a restless uneasy sleep, waking only to ask James a simple question.  
"Take me home?"

"Of course," Q branch was deserted by then, only emergency lights, and the skeleton crew working. They all bowed their heads as he carried his lover, as they took in the wet cheeks and Bond's bowed shoulders.

One minion came to tell James that they would take care of things tomorrow, tell Q to take the weekend off. Monday would be soon enough to deal with the staggering loss.

Q drifted in and out of sleep on the way home and mechanically got changed and into bed on orders, pulling James in with him.

James held him as tight as he could. Not only had Q lost an agent, but James had lost a friend that he could trust. And those were few and far between. He spent the time looking at his phone, searching local stores to find what he was looking for.

Q woke the next morning and staggered to the bathroom. When he came out the shower, he went for the wardrobe, looking for clothes.

"Hey," James sat up. "Come back to bed. The cat adoption doesn't start till afternoon. And the minions said to make sure you stay home this weekend. They are worried about you."

"I have a job to do, Bond," Q said tartly as he went to the mirror and straightened his tie, which was the same forest green as his eyes, and combed his hair.

"You have the weekend off," Bond couldn't take his eyes off of the tie. "Its the same color, as the shirt. The one you wore at the wedding."

"I don't have time to argue or take the weekend off," he growled. "And I've never been to Q wedding."

"The dance," James looked down. "We danced at our wedding. Before the earthquake."

He turned to face him. "What is wrong with you? You're talking nonsense.

James got down on one knee. "I know this is crazy, but marry me again," he kissed Q's fingers.

Q looked at him for a very long time and jerked his hand away. "Get up, idiot. I need to go and sort yesterday's mess out, debrief my team, speak to Mallory..."

"I'm serious, Q, " James stayed put. "Marry me. Something changed, it did something. We got that part right. Maybe we can fix what happened."

He let out a frustrated noise, shoving his hands through his hair and turned, stomping too the door, phone in his hand as he called for a car to take him in. Four hours sleep has not helped much, he looked exhausted, on the verge of collapse.

"Is there anything I can do, to make you believe me?" James asked, afraid to follow him to the door. "I wasn't expecting that to be your answer."

"James, just stop!" There were tears in his eyes, angry, furious tears that spilled out. "Listen to yourself, you sound like a madman! Things like past lives do not exist. It's impossible... And no, I don't want to marry you, especially less than 12 hours after our friend got shot!" His voice had risen in pitch until he was screaming. 'Just let me do my job!"

James recoiled back, and grabbed clothes and keys. He didn't mind being called crazy. But he had thought that his lover would say yes. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He was hurting just as much about losing the other agent, but to him it meant life was too short.  
He hit the pavement running, and ran until he didn't know where he was. He ended up on some small street, sitting on the curb, crying.

It was Alec that found him there. The assassination of a man could wait, Bond needed him.  
He said down bedside Bond and handed the bottle of Scotch to him.

"He said no," Bond said bitterly, twisting the cork out of the bottle. "And I have no idea what to do next. I just always assumed he would say yes. I fucking ordered him a bloody ring." He tipped back the bottle with a snarl and swallowed until the warmth hit him. And the ragged edges of his emotions didn't hurt quite so bad anymore.

"How did you ask?" Alec said as he took the bottle and took a swig. "Did you make an ass of yourself?"

"Yes, of course," Bond groaned and recounted the story. But now he was shivering in his sweaty clothes. "Did you drive? We were supposed to go look at a kitten adoption today. I think there's still time."

"I will get you home, James... Then take Q out and buy him kittens and apologise! You know he has been stressed lately, and after Kate got shot," his face darkened, "he needs you. Not to be an ass and propose - but to be 007, be strong. First agent he has lost, remember?"

"Oh!" James face darkened. "We get so used to seeing people die, I forgot how good his record is about bringing us home. Can we get some coffee on the way?"

"Only if your buying... Ass..." He stood and hauled him to his feet.

James nodded. "Sure, least I can do. Should I bring home kittens and surprise him?"

"Do you know the first thing about cats?" He asked ruefully.

"Cat food, litter box, and catnip?" James scoffed. "How hard can it be?"

"As hard as it was for you to propose and him to say yes?" He said dryly.

James frowned, "Millions of people have cats, they are supposed to be self sufficient. Although I suppose I better let him choose."

Alec patted his head like an errant school boy. "There we go, I knew would get it eventually," he shoved him in the shoulder towards the car. Shower and coffee later, Alec dropped Bond off at MI6

Bond went and sat in the corner of Q branch. The atmosphere was subdued, and Q was working in his office, although the door was open. He gave himself time to sober up, and grabbed a mug of coffee.

Q branch was subdued, everyone quiet and working. A few people smiled at Bond, and he even got a little wave from R... But apart from that, the room was depressed

He slipped a mug of tea near Q's elbow, and then went to take a shower. He didn't want to bother his lover any more, so he went down to the cafeteria and sat for awhile, nursing a sandwich.

Eventually it was Eve that dropped into the chair besides him. "Penny for your thoughts. You look like a wet weekend," she said gently.

"I fucked up," he sighed. "I was my idiotic self and scared him. And tried to fix it and made it worse. I'm trying to give him some space, but I don't want to be too far away if he needs me. We were supposed to go look at kittens today, but losing Kate is hitting him hard and he insisted on coming in."

Eve gave him a hard look and sighed. "What did you do, Bond?" He asked, sounding exasperated before James had even explained.

"I asked him to marry me, at the worst possible timing," He hung his head. "And he said said no."

"I know," she was nodding sagely. "He was in my office this morning, ranting and raving like a madman. Honestly, aren't you supposed to be the one who stops him from murdering someone?"

"Or drives him to it?" he shrugged. "He thinks I've lost my mind, and I'm almost ready to agree, if he would stop being angry."

"Bond, just be there... Don't push... Were you serious about marrying the boy? Because he thinks you were mocking him..."

"I ordered a ring," he admitted. "Of course I was serious. There's never been anyone else since I laid eyes on him."

"Did you actually have the ring when you went on one knee?"

"No, I have to pick it up today," James shook his head. "They are engraving it."

Eve paused... And then smacked him around the back of the head. "James, you idiot. You don't propose without a ring, you utter... Urgh..."

"He wasn't taking me seriously," James retorted. "I asked him to marry me again, like in the memory, and he thought I had gone mad!"

"Well, of course he wasn't... And what memories?"

"There was an article online that they found Atlantis," James explained. He pulled it up on his phone. "There is a statue of him, look! And then I started remembering things. Us dancing, at our wedding. Before the earthquake."

She read though it curiously and nodded slowly. "I am surprised you're so open minded about all this," she said as she handed back his phone.

"I'm not usually," he admitted. "But them Alec had these dreams he told me about when we were in the navy. And Q woke up crying. There's something I'm missing. Anyway... do you want to go with me to pick up his ring?"

She shrugged. "I think the kittens would be more beneficial right this moment but I will. I know they have an all hands staff meeting tomorrow morning," Eve mused thoughtfully.

"Alec said I should let him pick out his own kittens, but I suppose we can get the supplies," James nodded. "You busy the rest of the afternoon?"

Eve rolled her eyes. " Honestly you are useless! Go get kittens now, take him home with them. Make him eat and sleep and I will collect your bloody ring," she plucked the coffee cup from his fingers. "Go! Now!"

James nodded. "I can do that."

He headed down to Q branch to collect his lover, who had apparently been warned to be ready by Eve. He held out his jacket for him, and handed him a wad of tissues. Q's eyes seemed to still be randomly tearing, and he had a picture of he, Eve and Kate open on his laptop.

Q sniffed and knocked the jacket and tissues out of his hands to throw them around Bond. " I'm sorry for shouting at you," he sobbed.

"Its ok, hey," Bond held him as tight as he could. "I'm sorry, I know you were close. She and I work a few missions together. She was wonderful and we are all going to miss her. But do you still want to pick out kittens?"

He nodded, and sniffing, took the tissues and wiped his eyes, and then blowed his nose. "I had to dispose of my hankie in a biohazard bag, it was that saturated."

"Aw, come here love," Bond pulled him down on his lap on the office couch. "I promise we will make it. And I wasn't kidding. Eve said you thought I was, but I got instructions on how to do it properly. Now, let's go meet those kittens that are waiting for you."

That made Q freeze and he pulled away to look at him... Then threw his arms around him fiercely. "Your timing is appalling, 007. Ask me in a few days when I am calm."

"Yes, Eve told me," James nodded. "After I get a ring, get down on one knee. I was given instructions, which I intend to follow to the letter."

"After being wined and dined... That is essential, unless if you want me to reprogram the kettle to never make hot water hot enough when it reads your thumb print again," he sniffed, regaining his dignity

"After champagne, and dancing, and a bottle of wine that is older than us, and food we can't pronounce," James promised. "I couldn't live without you, Gabriel," he whispered in his hair.

He sniffed. "Are you trying to make me cry again? Get me out of here before I really do lose my mind, James. You promised me kittens and I want pizza for lunch."

"No crying," James didn't let go just yet. "There will be plenty of reasons for crying in our lives, that don't have to do with being happy. Let me spoil you, pizza and kittens it is."

Q nodded. "I'll let you... And like I said, enough genetic material to clone me on my hankie," he stood and offered Bond a hand

Bond stood and wiped Q's nose with his own handkerchief. "Have you thought of names yet?"


	2. Chapter 2

Being treated like a wayward child was oddly comforting. "Not yet... I want to meet them first..." He leaned into his lover, seeking the comfort and warmth.

"A boy and a girl? Two boys? Two girls?" James ran his fingers through the tangle of hair. "Did you check the pictures on the site? There are a couple that are so small they need bottle feeding, but they are adorable. With the downtime I have, it might be doable."

"Haven't had a chance, if I'm honest..." He said and raked his hair until it looked vaguely presentable, and straightened himself up. "Okay. Ready."

James pulled him under his arm and guided him to the car. "Look on your phone, I sent you the link. Those little grey babies at the bottom of the page, do you think we could handle bottle feeding?"

Q's face melted, and his mouth opened in a slight o shape, his eyes soft liquid as he looked at the photos of the baby kittens. "Oh, they are so adorable! Would you be okay with bottle feeding?"

"Yes, I can even bring them to Q branch and spend the time with you," James kissed the face looking at him so expectantly. "I don't want to be away from you right now. So let's go fill you up with pizza, and go meet our little fluff balls."

"I don't want you that far away right now, either," he said as he allowed Bond to find the closest pizza shop on his phone.

"They will have bottles and things at the pet store, right?" James was looking over the kitten pictures again. "You haven't had one so little before, have you? Lots of work, but so worth it."

"I haven't had one since Misha died, just before we started dating, but trying to keep you from a spectacular yet unnecessary death is a full time commitment, darling," Q replied acidly, but he was teasing, eyes gleaming with mischief.

"I've been thinking about that," James frowned. "How would you feel if I was a little closer to home?"

Q arched an eyebrow, and he could not keep his heart from racing. “What do you mean?”

"I think I'm getting tired of this, this not knowing whether I'm going to come home from a mission," James helped him out of the car. "Alec will always be reckless, but I have something to come home to. And I've made enough hazard pay to not have to go out on those type of missions ever. Mallory is always getting on me about working in the office, and maybe its time. And I would make a good house husband, look, I even open doors, he teased."

“You would get bored, very fast,” Q said gently as he got into the car, feeling considerably better after forced TLC. “You would make a good house husband – even if you cannot cook – but don’t throw in the towel yet.”

"Cooking classes? Flower arranging?" James leaned over to kiss him. "Bottle feeding kittens?"

Slowly, Q returned the kiss and sat back... Before slapping him hard on the thigh. "You promised me kittens."

"Well, then let me drive," he teased. "Pizza, then kittens." He stopped at a small restaurant near MI6, and picked up their pizza. He fed Q a piece, kissing away a scrap of cheese that ended up on his chin.

Q smiled, as they ate the pizza in the car, feeling himself grinning and relaxing as they kissed and touched. “You are just… I love you. Do I tell you that enough?”

"No, never," Bond smiled. "I could never hear that enough from you." He pulled Q closer. "And one life isn't enough to hear it." He laced his fingers through Q's and kissed where he planned to put the ring.

“Can we go and chose some kittens, now please?” drawled Q, shoving him playfully.

"Go, kitten picking time, shoo," James pushed him playfully. "I bet I already know which it will be."

"Oh? Do tell, oh wondrous agent boyfriend of mine," they were wandering up through the rescue center to the cattery.

"The grey ones that need bottle feeding," James reminded. "I'm already in love, and I bet you can't resist."

He asked the attendant and they were lead to the enclosure. The mother had to be put down and her babies were tiny, barely old enough to open their eyes. Q's face twisted into an expression of absolute delight.

"I won't say I told you so, if we can get them," James whispered, the tiny balls of fur small enough to fit into one of his hands. "Please?" One kitten yawned, a tiny pink tongue peeking out, and curled around James' thumb.

"Two of them..." He whispered, looking up Bond. "Please?"

"Of course," James smiled down at the hopeful green eyes. "I could never say no to you. Will you ask them to bring the paperwork here so I don't have to put them back in the cage?"

In the end, they drove home with two tiny kittens, one boy, one girl. Q had them in his arms as they drove. "I've always loved cats..." His voice was whimsical.

James smiled at his lover, eyes a little wet. He couldn't imagine a world without him. "Did you decide on names?" He watched Q fumble with the tiny syringe of formula and the kittens tumble over each other to get to it.

"I am really bad with names," he said softly as the female, who was slightly bigger, got there.

"Asher and Dove?" James suggested. "Make sure the boy gets enough food, his sister is a bit of a pig."

"Here, there is a second syringe... You take Asher..." He deposited the male into his lap.

"I have to drive!" James protested, pulling over the car and parking. "Come here little boy," he cooed at Asher. "Who's my little man?"

“Uh oh,” Teased Q, “He’s already got the dad speak going and he is feeding kittens in the back of his car,” he shook his head. “I fear this is the end for the great James Bond!” 

"Twice I thought about leaving Six and starting a family," James looked down at Asher. "It didn't last long, but sometimes I wonder what I missed."

"I know you handed in your resignation when you met Vesper," he promoted quietly. He never spoke about her, but although the skin had healed, the wound below had not.

"I was married once," James looked down. "I was young, just made 00, and this man introduced me to his daughter. She had problems with depression, and he asked me to marry her and keep her happy. It didn't take much to fall for her, it wasn't exactly a chore. We had just finished lunch, and headed off for our honeymoon. They shot her, before we got out of town."

Pain flashed across his eyes as he looked at Q. "I tried with Vesper, tried to not let the memories of Tracy scare me off. So I threw everything I had into it. I'm not even sure if she actually loved me at all."

Q opened his free hand to Bond, listening intently to his words and feeling his pain. "It's hard not to love you, James..." He said softly.

"But you aren't-" James gestured at the kittens. "You aren't betraying me and selling me out to be tortured. You're genuinely good. I know why..." His voice trailed off as he thought of something.

He arched an eyebrow and gestured for a further explanation.

"Something to talk about later," he kissed Q's cheek. "I don't want to make you upset."

"Your dreams... I've been thinking about those..." Q confessed slowly, eyes downcast as he stroked the tiny grey kitten.

"Yes?" James asked hopefully, trying not to push him too hard. He was thinking of the statue of Q, the proud artisan's guild who had presented the statue of their adored king and high priest at the wedding, as the whole city celebrated their marriage.

"I think the stress of the job has finally caught up to you, baby... Maybe we should have a holiday so you can unwind."

"Sure," James smiled and tried not to be disappointed. "I don't think I'm going to have much time for work with these little ones. Do you have any ideas what you'd like to do?"

"Maybe just take a week or two off... have fun in London..." He reached for his hand and wrapped his fingers gently around his wrist. "You need a break."

"That would be nice," James admitted. "We can pop the little ones in a basket and bring them with us. They are small enough right now to go just about anywhere. And they need to be fed every hour."

"Think Mallory would let us have time off? For baby kittens?" Mused Q.

"I think Mallory owes us both so much leave that he can't say anything." James retorted. "Have you even taken a vacation since you got to Six?"

He waved a dismissive hand. "No time! Things to do, you know!"

"Things?" James teased. "Like your little projects that I trip on in the middle of the night with my toes? We are going to have to keep those in the spare room while the babies are so little."

"Leave my robots alone, Bond, or I will install the AI chip back into the toaster," he warned, grinning. "Can we take these guys home now?"

"Sure, do you want to drive?" James handed him the keys. "I want to hold them." He and Asher were engaged in a staring contest, that abruptly ended when Asher's eyes closed, and he tilted face first into James's hand, asleep.

Q laughed, a delighted sound as he watched the kitten fall asleep. "Sure. Let's swap and let's get them home..."

James tucked Dove under his chin and took the passenger seat of the car. Asher was holding on to his thumb with tiny pink toes, stretched out the full length of James's palm.

Q got into the car and there was a slight wild delight in his eye's. James rarely let him drive and he took the car cautiously - much too cautiously - home.

"It won't break, love, you equipped it yourself," James smiled. The two kittens were vibrating under his chin, full of milk and content to be held.

"There is a reason I get a car to work every day when you are around, dear," growled the young man, although he looked like he was having fun.

"Love, we are going to have full grown cats by the time you make it home," James teased.

"I am being a respectable citizen of this city, Mr Bond. You, however are a bloody menace to society," he replied tartly.

"But you love me anyway," he grinned. "Even if I will be old and grey by the time you get us home."

"You're already old, and you're enough to make me grey," he said but it wasn't _that_ long until they were both home and taking the cats inside. Q let James carry them whilst he carried the stuff.

James curled up on the corner of the couch and pulled Q down with him. The kittens slept through it all, and James settled them in Q's lap.

"I never had you pegged for a cat person," Q said after a few moments, watching him thoughtfully. He shook his head. "Not one bit..."

"They're adorable!" James protested halfheartedly. "And I had practice with you," he rubbed at Q's belly.

Q slapped his hand away. "I am not a cat," he said, playfully indignant.

"You behave like one, I'm going to buy you a ball of string," James teased. "Email Mallory and lets get his tirade over so we can relax."

"How on earth do I behave like a kitten?" Q said loudly, sounding more and more indignant, and going slowly, spectacularly, red.

"You get all indignant like one," James kissed his hair. "And you stretch like one too. Don't get angry sweetheart, it's been a nice day." He grimaced at the bag on the table that read _For James ONLY_ in Eve's red lipstick.

Q followed his gaze, and rolled his eyes. "If that's another bra from one of the office staff, I'm going to set them on fire," griped Q as he left James to the cats in search of tea and something to work on.

James hid the bag in his gun safe as soon as Q was out of eye shot.  
"Why on earth would the office staff be sending us bras?" he asked cautiously. "Do I even want to know?"

"Because you have disappointed almost all the female population of the land by dating me," Q pointed out

"Oh for fuck's sake," James laughed. "They should know I haven't dated a woman off mission since Vesper, with the kind of surveillance they keep on me."

"Yeah? Most people are idiots. You know that. You're the king of them," Q dropped down, laptop in hand.

"Gee, thanks love," James rolled his eyes. "Any tips on what kittens this small need?"

"Food, nutrition, lots of naps..." He put it in Google, searching for tips.

"I know we have to rub their bellies after they eat," James picked up Asher who blinked at him sleepily. He kissed the tiny ears and ruffled Q's hair.

“Get off me,” grumbled the Quartermaster as he shifted, head on Bond’s lap, knees bent and the laptop on them.

"Anything else we need to know?" Bond risked petting a finger behind Q's ear, and bent to kiss him as a distraction.

Q made a rumbling noise, and hated that Bond knew his weak spot. Someone petting, touching, running there fingers through his hair just melted him in such a way that made him relax.

James smiled at him, watching Q fight the stubbornness of wanting to revel in the touch. He wrapped him in his arms and placed the sleeping kittens on his chest and closed his eyes.

Q felt Bond relax and smiled a little. He sat up after a while and watched as Bond dozed off.

Bond woke up to a wet nose bumping his chin, and he opened his eyes. There was Asher, nuzzling for food.

Q had his hands occupied with Dove who he was feeding carefully with the syringe. There was an endearing, tender expression on his face and he hadn't realized Bond was awake.

"Hey, can you pass me some of the formula?" James asked softly. "You seem very good at this."

Q hummed gently, and smiled up at Bond with wonder in his eyes and passed him the formula. The song, the lullaby... He had no idea where it came from, but the words came to his lips and he sung softly.

James smiled, the soft hum nudging at his memory.

 _"See beyond the moment, think beyond the day  
Hear the word, my voice will not be cast away  
Fatalistic fortune, ever near the end  
Love goes on, but time does not return again,"_  
He sang along softly, watching Q's eyes close.

It took Q a moment to realise that James was singing. He looked up at him, eyes wide with surprise, blinking slowly. "You have a nice voice," he said after a moments silence."

"Well I have to do something when you work all those long nights," James teased. "So I like listening to old music."

"I don't know where I got that song from," he said softly, rubbing Doves stomach gently.

"You'll remember eventually," James mused. "I think you will remember others where that one came from. That was a very popular song, it used to be sung whenever children couldn't sleep."

"You're still thinking about your dreams..." He took a deep breath. "I need to be caffeinated to deal with..." He gestured at James and shifted the kitten into his lap before getting tea.

"I am," James admitted. "The more I focus on them, the more pieces I see getting clearer. It's like focusing a camera lens to see the whole picture instead of just a small detail."

"What are you seeing?" He asked carefully. "I am dubious about all this..."

"It was a lullaby," James was looking off in the distance, his sight far away. "We used to bring the children everywhere. They were the most precious thing that we had, our future. Rather than ignoring them, or having someone else take care of them, they were our priority."

Q blinked slowly and then broke into a large smile. "But there you go! Proof right there that this is stress related. James, I hate children. They are messy and smelly and loud and get sticky fingers everywhere!"

"I don't like them either, particularly," James protested. "But its not like we can have any of our own. Kids are far better when you give them back at the end of the day, after you spoil them."

"Do you know... Do you know what happened?" Asked the young man cautiously, his gaze averted. Denial was a strange strange thing.

"There was a fight of some kind, Alec used to have dreams about it," James said. "I don't quite remember why. I remember the wedding was beautiful, it was supposed to bring peace."

"It wasn't war... Not quite war..." He looked up. "It was our own arrogance..."

"I don't remember that part," James frowned. "I hope I will soon. I remember I couldn't save you, and then, the memories stop."

Q felt himself smile weekly. "Well, lets hope history doesn't repeat itself..." He said wryly.  
"Oh god no," James shivered. "None of that. You may want to ask Alec what he remembers, he remembers more details at the end. I remember more of the everyday life."

The young man bit his lip and frowned at James. "I just can't accept this... Not without proof that I can feel and see and touch..."

"I'm not sure we will ever have that, love. But when the kittens are a bit older we can lend them to Eve for a weekend and go diving and see the statues," James suggested. "I've come to realize that not everything fits into such neat boxes anymore, no matter how much Six wants it to on paper."

That made Q frown and he looked down at the baby cat, running his fingers through the fine, fluffy fur. "I just... Cannot accept this, James. I'm an engineer, I always have been. I have never ever come across anything that would make me believe that this meditation past life mumbo jumbo shit can be real. Never."

"I've had a bit more practice, I deal with people rather than equipment mostly," James said patiently. "I think there comes a point where I saw so much it was harder to dent what I was seeing than to believe it."

Q made a soft sound and settled back, frowning. “How do you deal? Without drinking yourself into oblivion?” he asked slowly.

"I found you," James gently reminded. "I did my best until you came along. After I watched Vesper die, drown in that water, I started seeing it every time I closed my eyes. It didn't get better until you."

Q looked up at him, and his eyes were wide, and somewhat suppressed. Out of every hair brained answer that he had expected from his beloved agent that had never even been a possibility. That he had saved Bond. “I always thought you loved me for my brains,” he said softly. Seeing the man you loved kill someone was never easy to watch. 

"You have very lovely brains," he smiled at Q. "But that's not why I love you, not why I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm looking forward to the rest of my life because of you."

Q felt his eyes become glassy and he leaned against him. He had to blink slowly to fought away that tears that threatened to fall. “James… that’s lovely…”

"Will you go our for dinner with me tonight, if Eve will kitten sit?" James wiped at Q's eyes gently with his thumb. "No tears, love. Enough bad things happen to cause those, yeah?"

“They are happy tears,” he promised with a smile, closing his eyes and capturing his hand. “Of course I will…” he said softly. “And you know she will be over the moon to meet these two.”

"Give her a call, and pick out a nice suit," James suggested. "We can try that new restaurant that has a band to dance. And pick me out something to wear as well?" He wanted Q out of the room while he retrieved the ring box.

With those simple instructions, he found the strength that he needed to sweep all the confusion back for a time and he straightened. Carefully, he deposited the Dove on his partners lap to go and shower and shave and select the clothes.

James stowed the ring box in his pajamas once he heard the shower go on. He smiled at the suit that Q had laid out, clearly his lover planned on it being a long evening, because he had laid out comfortable shoes with a suit that complimented the one he had chosen.

When Q came out the shower, he was in nothing but a towel. Steamy, pink and fresh, spelling faintly of citrus. “Is the suit okay?” he asked, drying himself down.

"Perfect," James scooped him up in his arms. "Let me shower and you can help me shave. The babies are asleep in the fruit basket by the night stand."

"Hey!" He laughed and wrapped his arms around his neck. He was still rather damp, but who cared. He snuggled against James. "You just like people shaving you."

"I just like YOU shaving me," James corrected. "I prefer my bits to stay attached." He wiped a few drops of hair off Q's face. 

“I do generally like your bits attached… but if you don’t mind, us showering together will mean that we never get anywhere!” He laughed.

"You already showered, just give me ten minutes," James smack at his arse playfully. "And call Eve, I know you two will want to gossip with me out of earshot as well."

Q yelped, and squirmed out of the way, and tried to smack back but he was not fast enough. “You sod off,” he called as he went into the bedroom to dress.

"And no poking around!" James warned. "No spoiling the surprise."

“What surprise? That is more likely to make me poke around… now bloody shower!” he called as he climbed into his suit.

"Go talk to Eve!" James made short work of the shower and snuck out to find Q going through his sock drawer. "Nice try, now come help me shave," he scolded.

“You realize that I am curious now?” he said dryly as he followed him into the bathroom.

"Yes, and that's why you are staying where I can see you," James handed him the razor. "Now no blood, I want to look good for my handsome date tonight."

He snorted a little, and reached for the shaving foam. “You are, love, an ass,” he said and began to spread the foam. Then a fight with the shaving foam ensued, which led to another shower. And Eve knocking on the door, before James got on his shoes.

Q bounced too the door excitedly after far more caffeine than was recommended for anyone, let alone Q. He swung it open. "Eve!"

"That's it, straight alcohol and no more of that redbull and Vodka you like," Eve teased, catching him in her arms. "James, fix your tie," she kissed his cheek. "Now where are my god kittens? I can't believe you waited this many hours to call me!"

"I have not had any alcohol, just coffee," he replied tartly as he went to fetch the box. He opened the lid and showed her the two squirming kittens.

"You need some," Eve cooed at the tiny balls of fluff. "Now show me how to feed them!" She sat down with one kitten against each cheek.

"James, you do that," Q handed the task off to his partner as he went to finish in the bathroom. "I will be a few minutes..."

James patted his pocket to make sure the ring box was safe from his view and nodded.  
"Thanks for that errand Eve, I really appreciate it. Now, let's feed these little guys." He showed her how to fix the formula and feed them.

"Are you really going to ask him tonight?" She whispered, glancing back to the closed door of the bathroom.

"Yes, and you better be right that he will say yes," James groaned. "Or else I'm going to be down on one knee in a white tuxedo like an idiot."

"Looking more like an idiot than usual," she corrected mildly. "He will say yes."

"You know I would do anything for him, Eve, right?" he asked anxiously. "This isn't me trying to be a smart ass, or have him as arm candy."

"James, everyone in six knows you have it bad for that boy," she snickered.

"That doesn't mean he knows I take him seriously," James said. "I want him to know."

"What do you want me to know?" Q asked as they swept into the room.

"That you aren't just a pretty face and a prize," James looked at him and his heart melted. His lover had that expression on his face that he had come to love, a bemused fondness that said he wasn't sure what he was missing, but trusted James to work it out.

He came and flopped down beside Eve and pressed a wet kiss to her cheek. "Take care of my baby's? James is up to something which will either lead to mind blowing sex or him sleeping on the couch... Either way, they are yours for the night.”

"See?" James laughed at his words to Eve. "I told you, I'm going to be in trouble. Come on then, don't want to be late for our reservations," he held out his hand to pull his lover up.

Q took it and stood slowly up, and let James lead him down to the car.

James tucked him into the car and gave him a kiss, and drove them to a new Spanish restaurant they had been talking about trying. Thanks to Eve, there was a table waiting for them, with an ice bucket of champagne. The waiter waved off their orders, and proceeded to bring them tiny tapas plates to try, until the table was full. He filled their water glasses and slipped away to let James feed Q bites off each of the plates.

Q was more then happy to be spoiled, and let James feed him little bits of everything, and hummed contentedly as they ate. "I changed my mind, I think that I will enjoy going to Spain at some point."

"I think I will enjoy taking you a lot of places," James smiled. He stood and held out his hand. "Would you like to dance to work off the champagne?"

"I would love to," he said and took his hand, rising slowly.

James spun him around, and dipped him. His green eyes shone in the candlelight, and James wished for a second that time could freeze. He tucked Q's head under his chin and slow danced him around.

Q melted into his arms. He was full and warm and sleepy and letting James lead him was just that much easier. He raised a hand and spread his fingers in James chest, feeling his heart below his hand. "I love you," he sighed.

"Love you too," James murmured into his hair. "Do you want some coffee and dessert? Or another dance first?"

"Coffee and dessert..." He smiled up at him in the way that he had much too much champagne and needed to clear his head.

James gestured to the waiter and ordered a dessert sampler and two espressos, and pulled Q's chair close so he could keep his arm around him. He kissed at the corner of his mouth until Q turned, and then rubbed their nose together.

"You’re being far too cute," Q plastered a wet kiss to his lips. "What are you up to?"

"Up to?" James froze. He was still so nervous that Q would say no. And clearly his lover already knew something was going on. "Drink your espresso," he wanted Q a bit sober for this.

He pouted - it was a an amusing sight, and drank his coffee before tucking into his desert eagerly, apparently forgetting about it until he sat back and burped. "Excuse me," he flushed.

James grinned at him, glad the tension broke. He handed him a napkin and patted his back gently. "You're adorable."

"I am somewhat tipsy and enjoying having no disasters to sort out," he said as he stretched out on the chair.

"Good, did you enjoy dinner?" James asked. "And no arguing, you do look like a cat like that."

He hummed and grinned, before sticking his tongue out at him. "Mmm... Love you... And yes, I did thank you..."

"Do you want another dance?" James stalled nervously, fiddling with the box in his pocket.

"No... I'm rather full..." He said, sipping at the water, allowing himself to mellow a little and trying to sober up. He turned back to Bond. "I wouldn't mind some air though...'

"Just a minute yeah? Let me get the check," James bit his lip. Now or never. "Can I ask you something?" He slipped down to one knee in front of Q.

Q's world came to a shuddering stop and his entire world narrowed down to James, there, kneeling before him. "James?" He asked, hesitantly.

He pulled the velvet box from his pocket carefully.  
"Will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a simple silver ring, with a bit of rough fluorite inside, that matched the color of Q's eyes.

Q realized that he was crying. Fat tears rolled down his cheeks and he was grinning. He nodded and whispered the word. "Yes..."

James was so concerned about the tears that it took him a few moments to realize that Q said yes. Then he was crying too, and hugging Q, and they were laughing.

"Yes, you stupid man! Of course I will marry you," then he was on his knees in front of James, kissing him and hugging back.

"I was worried," he admitted. "You'll make an honest spy out of me?"

"Pfft," he snorted. "Not a chance... But I will be there when you get home, always," he said, smirking. He held out his hand to James.

James took it gratefully. "You can thank Eve and her errand running, I couldn't have done it without her."

"Were the minions in on it? They've been whispering all week..."

"That you'll have to ask Eve, I'm afraid," James said. "I didn't talk to them. But the Q branch walls do have ears."

"Yes. Mine," he was grinning like an idiot, looking down at the ring, then up at James. "You had better hurry up with the bill, Commander Bond because I can promise you that you will not be able to drive home in peace!"

James threw some large bills on the table, and pulled Q after him.

Laughing, he followed, grabbing his hand as they raced to the car.

"Eager, aren't you?" James pinned him against the car and plundered his mouth.

He surrendered under the mouth, running his hands up James's arms. "Get us home, James!"

"Ok," James panted breathlessly, and broke more than one traffic law to get them back to their flat. He came around to pull Q out of the car, and picked him up to carry.

He tried to keep a note of which traffic laws his fiancee broke (and he mentally whooped with joy at that) but by the time James was carrying him into the elevator, he couldn't care less. He pushed out of his grip and pushed him back against the wall.

"Little eager, are we love?" James kissed at his lips, trying to keep him close. Q was gripping at him like he might disappear.

"Only for you..." He breathed in return. "Baby... I need you..." It ran deeper in his blood, sang in his veins, the need to make this man his.

"Well then lets go to bed," James licked at his neck. I'll carry you if you unlock the door."

With a little jump, Q had his arms and legs around Bond. He grunted, nodding as he reached for his keys.

James caught him with a pleased laugh. His Quartermaster was a handful at times, but certainly he wouldn't trade him for anything.

It took some maneuvering and more than a little flexibility on his part before they fell through the door, backwards, into the apartment.

James ended up on his back with Q on top of him, laughing. It was good to see a smile reach his eyes, even if it was the alcohol allowing him to forget.

"You," he said between sweet sweet kisses, "are so much trouble," he whispered as he slowly peeled off James's tie.

"Says my fiancé, who is on top of me?" James teased, unbuttoning his shirt.

He snorted indignantly. "S'not my fault if you're not as fast as you used to be and landed on your ass," she pointed out ruefully. "To bed?"

"Yes, you brat," James teased. "Always making fun of my age. But you never complain when you're riding my cock."

"Well, you had better hurry up and get me there," he said pointedly. "Otherwise I may fall asleep," he stood and pointedly turned away to head to the bedroom.

"Really? All talk aren't you?" James scooped him back up. He nibbled at Q's ear lobe and dropped him onto the bed. He made quick work of his shirt, and zipper.

Q grinned and when he opened his mouth again, froze. Something was standing... There. At the end of the bed. Watching them. "James!" But when he faced it head on, it was gone.

"What love?" James was mouthing his way down Q's stomach and couldn't be arsed to care.

Q pushed him up, looking over his shoulder… his eyes were wide, and almost frightened, but not quite. “But… there was something here…” she said softly. "There was! I am not going mad..."

James sat up quickly. "No, you aren't going mad. Tell me what it looked like?"

“Just… shadows…” It sounded awful, he knew it did. He looked down at himself, ashamed and ran a hand through his hair. “Ignore me… I must need my glasses changing or something…”

"What did the shadows look like?" James asked softly, taking Q's hand to stop his fretting.

He turned his head to face Bond and blinked slowly, the scathing comments coming naturally. “Well, what the hell do shadows normally look like, James?” he asked dryly.

"You looked at it like it looked like someone you were trying to remember," James said, trying to keep from being hurt at the scathing tone. He knew how Q dealt with things outside his realm, sarcasm and dismissal.

"It was just... I don't know..." He shook his head and pressed into James. "I am sorry, baby... It was a face... It was threatening. I felt like it hated me..."

"Did you recognize it? What did it make you think of?" James reached for his gun, but dropped his hand, already aware it would be useless against the ghosts from their old life.

"Snakes... Reptiles..." He shivered and shook his head. "It's okay, James... " He took his hands and kissed it gently.

"No, its not," James shivered as well. "It was cold, and dark. And the water came."

He nodded slowly. "Why are we... Remembering this?" he said softly.

"Time goes in cycles, everything that isn't resolved returns," James held on a little too hard.

"So what was not resolved?" Q asked softly, closing his eyes.

"We made the wrong decision, and it’s up to us, this time, to make the right one. And I have no idea what that means," James sighed in frustration.

"Can we decide about all of it tomorrow please?" Q was pulling James back into his arms. "I just got engaged..."

"I can be persuaded," James agreed, "tell me what else we should be doing."

"You should be fucking me six shades of Sunday," he reached for the holster and tugged Bond’s gun free to set it within reach. "Or if you want, we can say make love..."

"I don't care what you call it," James growled, flipping Q underneath him again. "As long as I can touch you."

 

 

Song Lyrics: Emilie Autumn "Across the Sky"


	3. Chapter 3

Q shut James up by locking lips, and dragging hands over his skin, rough and raw, trying to work a leg between them so he could get James on his back.

"Tell me what you want and quit squirming," James teased him. He rolled onto his back and then Q was on top of him, warm, and eager. James fumbled for the lube in the nightstand while still trying to touch as much of his lover's skin as he could.

"I want you inside me, idiot," He said impatiently, as if this were the most obvious thing.

James chuckled and slicked up his fingers, A touch of his fingertips against the pucker of Q's hole, then that heat that he never got enough of. Q was a responsive lover, every emotion passing across his face, even with his eyes screwed shut in pleasure. "Are you going to ride me then?" He found the spot that turned his lover into a writhing mess, and bit at his neck, tonguing his pulse.

“Stop… yes… there… more…” he groaned and reached down between his legs, searching for his lovers trousers, intent on shedding the offending article. “Smug bastard…” Q muttered as the finger curled inside him, and he curled into James.

James let Q paw at him, while he did his damnedest to distract him. He knew Q didn't like to be stretched too far, liked to feel James sink into him. But he could still bring him closer to the edge. He traded his fingers for his thumb, just the right angle to nudge at Q's prostate. "Hurry up and undress me," he whispered in the writing young man's ear. "I can't wait to be inside you."

He whined against James’s neck and bit down on the tender flesh, hard enough to leave a bruise. He was shaking, grinding mindlessly.

"Baby, I want to make love to you," James was sucking on his ear. "But you have to take my pants off." He was enjoying the biting, the feeling of Q losing control and desperate. They didn't always have time for sex like this, more often than not it was a quick round because one or both of them were exhausted.

Q glared down at him, and bucked as Bonds finger once again curled and he bucked into the touch, whimpering. “I can’t if you keep that up, or I am going to end up coming like this…”

James sighed theatrically and let Q go, shimmying out of his trousers and pants. "Come here," he beckoned to him and laid back, catching his eager lover as he lunged at him again.

Q made himself slow down. He was rushing, he could feel that he was rushing and he wanted to last. He looked down at James, and kissed, slowing down so they could both calm down. “I… love you…” he said between kisses.

"Love you too," James answered, "I know we don't say it enough." He looked up seriously at Q. "Thank you for bringing me home safe, for being my home to come back to."

“I swore that I would always find a way to bring you home,” he whispered, looking down at him. "Now, would you kindly get inside me? I need a reminder that I am in fact alive at this moment in time... that I am safe and you are here..." 

"So impatient, you're showing your spots," James kissed him, and slid inside him slowly. "I'm not in the field that you have to keep ordering me to go faster." Q wasn't known for his patience in his office. He had nerves of steel, but did everything in his power to bring his agents home with as little damage and as quickly as possible.

He groaned in delight and pulled James up, only so he could wrap limbs around him slowly. “Stop… talking…” Q whispered and pulled him into gentle kisses.

"Yes, darling," James rolled his hips to find the spot that drove Q wild. It was easier with his fingers, but Q could be counted on to respond like a symphony when he was on top, every facial expression one that James stored in his mind, for when he was alone on a stake out and missed his partner. He pulled him as close in his arms as he could, biting at Q's lips.

Q moved with a feline elegance, his every twitch around Bond seemed to be almost graceful. He wrapped his arms around the neck of his man and held him close, losing himself in James’s wonderful blue eyes. A moan escaped him, and when his opened again, there was a need. It was more than the love, it was the need knowing he was wanted, knowing that he was loved and cherished, even if he had failed one of his own. It was that grounding reconnection that he craved, and when he cupped his jaw, Q realised that he was chanting.

“I love you… I love you… James… Oh god… I love you…” It was almost a prayer on the young man's lips as he rolled his hips, wanting to make his agent come. 

"You're so beautiful," James was watching him, something indescribable and molten in his gaze. "I love you," James arched into him, hands on his hips. "Please, come with me, baby," he took Q's cock in his hand, their eyes locked.

Q cupped James’s hand in his and he kissed as he moved, pushing them both higher and higher until the pressure built up and the damn broke. Q screamed, high pitched, almost pained as he clawed at James, holding on desperately as his cock squeezed and contracted in his hand, releasing thick white fluid.

It was too much, enough, just right. James felt the orgasm take him, and Q's yell tore at him. He pulled him down against him, a second from falling apart.

Q saw what would be Bond’s orgasm and he clenched his muscles hard.

And James saw it all then, the smile when Q accepted his hand, and everyone cheered. Their kiss, the dance at the ceremony, him leading the slighter man to their rooms. The laughter, the slide of the silvery sheets against their skin. And then water, cold water, and blackness.

Q saw something flash over his lover's eyes. He looked unfocused. A flash back? “James?” He pulled their bodies apart, and guided his lover back onto the pillows. His fingers stroked through his hair. “It's okay, love… It's okay…”

James focused on his face, a light to bring him back. "I saw our wedding," he whispered. "Our rooms, taking you to bed after the feast. Your smile. And then the water."

"Shh..." Q whispered, stroking his hair lightly. "It's okay... I'm not going anywhere..." He muttered, trying to soothe the panic that he saw in his partners gaze.

"I couldn't save you, you disappeared," James whispered. "And that was worse than everything else, that I was alone. How do I fix it?"

Q kissed his hair lightly and ran his fingers through it. He didn't say anything, nothing would make it seem better.

"I love you," he snuggled against Q's warm body, one hand over his heartbeat. 

“And I love you too…” Q said gently, smiling as he pressed his fingers to James’s lips. “Sleep now, baby…” he whispered."I will wake you in the morning..."

James fretted in his sleep, clutching at his lover. He found himself rubbing at the ring, an anchor to bring him back from the dreams. He finally gave up on sleep and watched him, watched the curls against the pillow, the lips smile when he kissed his hand.

Q slept on his front, one arm draped around James. The young man sleepy long, and slept deep. He was asleep past the point of bad dreams. When he awoke the next morning, he blinked sleepily, and snuggled against whatever part of James he had.

James was watching him when he opened his eyes. Q had done his best impersonation of a cat, draped across his legs. He sent Eve a text asking her to bring back the kittens when she was ready, and watched the sleepy green eyes become aware as the blinked at him.

He blinked… and then groaned, pulling the covers up and over his head. “You smug git… you ployed me with wine…” he yawned and stretched, before burying his face.

"It was champagne," James teased. "Eve is bringing the kittens in a bit, and she wants to know if we want to go to lunch. But you look like you need reviving," he uncovered Q and bit his way down his neck.

Q groaned and rolled over away from James, pulling the sheets off James and around him as they went.

"Blanket hog, you're such a lightweight," James teased. "Looks likes coffee day to me.."

"Nothing of the sort," James kissed his hand. "My handsome fiance," he pulled Q into his arms. "Champagne is traditional for special occasions. And we always have good sex."

"Last night was pretty phenomenal... Even for us...' Mused Q thoughtfully.

"Love will do that," he smiled. "And we've been together awhile now, I know what you like. I know when you're emotional, it affects me as well."

“I thought you didn’t feel emotions,” Q said softly as he lay in his arms. He took a deep breath and rolled to pull himself out of bed. “You sound almost empathic...” 

"I feel lots of things, I just don't show it," James told him. "How would it be if I told Psych that I felt pain when I shot someone?"

“I think they would be more worried if you felt nothing when you shot someone,” Q said evenly. Where was James going with this?

"I know when you're upset, love," James told him gently. "Even when I'm on mission. I know when you have a headache, because I get one. It's not as strong with other people, now that I'm with you. It's not supposed to work like that."

Q looked at him for a long time, his gaze unreadable… then he looked away. “James…” he said softly, the tone saying more than he could… that he could not work like this…”

"I know baby, I don't know what to do about it either, it's been so long I have just learned to cope," James kissed his frown. "But then I don't know, it's getting stronger lately."

“Why?” Q said softly. “None of this makes sense…” he said softly, closing his eyes.

"I don't know," James shook his head. "We will figure it out though." He went to answer the door and came back followed by Eve, who was still holding the tiny kittens. Asher was sucking on her ear, and Dove was asleep under her chin.

"I nearly refused to give them back," she said softly, stroking Dove gently. "But then pictured James hunting me..." She grinned.

Q grinned. "Only thing I'm allowed to stalk is his skinny arse," James confirmed. "You're safe, for now, Eve."

Q muttered something under his breath as he got up and made a beeline to the bathroom, wrapping a sheet around him as he went. Eve came in and sat at the edge of the bed. “Well?” She said softly. “What did he say?” She knew the answer.

"He said yes," James smiled. "I still can't believe it. I don't want to pinch myself and wake up. He's so beautiful, I can't believe it. And the damn nightmares. Those are awful. Now I am seeing things awake."

Eve cocked her head. “Do you want to talk about it? In fact… get up, I will stick the kettle on. I can’t take you seriously when you're naked,” she said, turning to go into the kitchen.

James laughed and put on pajamas to follow her.  
"It's something about the water. It keeps coming up. Vesper drowned, Silva's island, I dream about drowning. I don't know how it all fits together, there's a piece of the puzzle that I am missing. But there has to be a reason that it's now that I am remembering."

“What does Q say about it?” Eve suggested as she set coffee before him and hopped up onto the breakfast bar stall.

"He's torn between thinking that I'm mad, and starting to see things himself. He's so literal Eve, even with computers, he works with such tangible things. He doesn't know how to handle something that isn't really physically present."

“What do you remember about your past lives? Could it be something in his past?” she asked quietly

"Him, mostly. I remember marrying him, and our wedding. He was beautiful, and the people adored him. He was some... priest? Ruler? I remember dancing, and then carrying him to our room. Then there is cold water, and beasts coming to devour us. Alec remembers a battle, but I don't. I can't imagine anyone hating Q, why would they harm him? But he thought he saw something watching him. Whatever got him then, it's here. And it's out for blood."

"I don't think he has any, that's the problem," James frowned. "I know the position of quartermaster comes with a certain degree of danger, but I don't know anyone who dislikes him. I'd better ask him."

"Well... You have gotten over Vesper..." Eve said thoughtfully. "Perhaps it's someone who doesn't like that fact? If you think she is involved..." 

"Love, tell me who you have had problems with," James asked, as Q came in the kitchen. "I'm afraid Eve had some pretty good ideas."

"The double O's who destroy my equipment all the bloody time," Q said brightly with false cheer.

"Yes love," James hung his head. "I can always send the equipment back without me, you know. I do my best to come home."

Q came over and pressed a rough kiss to his lips. "You know what I prefer, James. Now explain that you meant?"

"Eve suggested that since I chose you, instead of Vesper, the significance of the water," James held him close. "That maybe we are seeing things now, and it's because you are in danger. Do you remember the temple at all? I remember some of the ceremonies."

Gabriel narrowed his eyes and frowned a little. “James… we just got engaged…” he said softly. “I don’t want to ruin this… I don’t know what your talking about…”

"I know love, and I want to protect you," James held him close. "But something is wrong. Something is coming, and I can feel it. And we need to be one step ahead."

“James…” Q put a hand lightly on his cheek. “Sweetheart, we are fine… it's okay… we are going to be fine, there is nothing to worry about…” he said as he trekked back to the bedroom, pulling out of James’s arms. 

"I don't know how to get to him," James told Eve helplessly. "I'm just glad we are both off for a bit with the kittens, at least I am around to keep him safe."

Eve shrugged. "I can't help you there, sweetheart. You have to figure it out," she said gently. "Perhaps research Atlantis?"

"Good idea, can you help me?" James brought out his laptop. "Hmm... it says that they were defeated because of their own arrogance. How would that apply to us now?"

"Aren't most of the people you face full of themselves?" Eve put to him, amused at this.

"Yes, it sounds like me nothing more than another version of the tower of Babel to me. But our arrogance? Thinking we could protect ourselves and didn't need others? Maybe... I'm just thinking out loud here. Any ideas?"

Gabriel frowned as he started to pace back and forth... And then looked at James. "I remember... A power. A source of power... I don't remember is just... Urgh, never mind..."

"The temple, there was a ceremony... To protect us? Eve, call Alec!"

" No no no... How was it all powered? The city... We had harnessed something..." He paused. "Something overloaded..." He was speaking in terms that he understood in this day and age.

"A power center, a ... Crossroads?"

He made an exasperated noise. The same sort of noise he made when he was trying to explain a new item of tech and James Bond was being unhelpful. "I don't... I don't remember my dreams..."

James called Alec, and asked him to come over. "The world exists on ancient lines of power. I think you're talking about one of those , like a giant crystal grid."

“Laylines?” Eve suggested thoughtfully. She watched as Q paced back and forth, and glanced at James, arching an eyebrow. Q looked like he was about to blow a fuse in a big way.

Alec let himself in with the key he didn't admit to owning. Eve handed him a mug of coffee. "They're taking about ley lines, what Atlantis used for power."

Q – stressed and irritated – rounded on Alec, and frowned. “Please tell me you are not in on all this craziness too,” he said impatiently, rubbing at his eyes. He had a headache.

"That might be what we were defending," Alec nodded. "I'm sorry Q, I've had these dreams for decades before I met you."

“Urgh!” Q turned and stalked from the room into a study, one that even James would not enter without his permission. The door slammed shut. Eve winced at the sound and looked at James. “He isn’t handling this well, is he,” she said gently.

"No, and I don't know how to make it better," James sighed. "Every bit of his world is so black and white, he can't even imagine this."

“He is an engineer, James,” Eve said, smiling. “The real, and not very nice world, is what he deals with. What you need to work out is this – Is there actually danger? Why is it coming now?”

"That's what I am trying to figure out. I think he needs guarding. At least I'm here with him till next week, but I don't think he should travel alone."

"Guarding from who?" Alec held up his hands. "I've missed something here... Why am I here again?"

Eve scoffed. " No one knows sweetheart."

"Remember the battle you dream about Alec?" James asked. "What if we were guarding a power source? And then figured out that the fight was with the power source, because we didn't have the control we thought we did?"

Alec held up his hands. "What are you talking about? The fight was never with 'the power source! It was with the assholes that wanted to use it against everyone. It caused an earthquake because it got overloaded."

Q listened quietly as he moved to the breakfast bar. Why were they discussing this? It could not be real... It just couldn't be! He scowled as Alec described what he knew. A shiver ran through his spine as he went through the motions of making tea.

"So then who is chasing us?" James asked. "How do we protect ourselves?"

“How do we know anyone is chasing us?” Q said abruptly to the trio of agents. “I mean… listen to yourselves. You sound paranoid. If I had any sense, I would send the lot of you to psych.”

"Of course we are paranoid, it's what keeps us alive," James said, and Alec nodded. "No thanks to psych, they are to be avoided at all costs. Bloody useless nuisances."

Q stalked around and sat, away from all three of them, clearly getting annoyed. “Okay… what evidence is there to suggest that anyone is looking for us? For anyone of us who isn’t a double-oh, and takes delight in sleeping with other men’s wives?” he added when Alec piped up.

"Not my fault they need attention," Alec sulked, and Eve smacked him.  
"You remember how we keep seeing things love?" James asked. "What if we aren't imagining them?"

“You need a lobotomy.” Q said tartly and looked at James. “Even if we are not, then there is still no reason to believe that we are in danger!”

"But we are feeling scared," James argued. "And if there is one thing I have learned, it's to trust my instincts. Nothing good happens of ignoring that tingling feeling on the back of your neck."

Q scowled at them, all of them and wondered at what point he had lost his goddamn mind, because this was so stupid that it was almost funny. He closed his eyes and set his glasses down, before straightening up a little… and exhaling. “006, 007… I am grounding you both until you have completed a psych evaluation. Miss Moneypenny, you should know better then to side with these two. I am going to work,” and with that, he swept out.

"Fuck," Alec swore vehemently. "I avoid those after missions, and now he wants another. What do we tell them?"

"I would not recommend the truth," Eve said evenly, probably the only one who was unfazed by everything.

"Well obviously," Alec retorted. "But what do we say?"

Eve turned to James. "Can you talk to him? Or do you want me too?"

"I think he may listen to you better, Eve, I'm sorry," James apologized. "No matter what he sees, he thinks I am the one going crazy and causing mass hysteria."

"Denial is a powerful thing, James," Eve said gently. "You know that. I remember how you were after M died..."

James winced with the pain from the memory. "True. That wasn't a good time for me. He made it worth it, getting to know him, once I dug myself out from under the alcohol."

“And once I kicked your ass,” Alec said dryly. “M was like a mother to all of us… We all miss her…”

"Yes, and once you beat me and told me to get my head out of my ass... thank you Alec," James grinned. "So find a way for him to understand me now."

"You can't until something happens. It may not happen, James," Alec said, firmly. "A shadow operation, perhaps.."

"That's not good enough," James was frustrated. "If I ignore it, something will happen to him. And If I pay attention, he thinks I'm crazy. I'm just going to head into the office and bring the kittens, get this meeting with psych over. And then bring him lunch."

"Psych will have to catch me," Alec said as he leaned back in the chair. "I bet he won't go through with making us go to psych..."

"You have somewhere else to sleep tonight, you git," James frowned. "Do you think we can get away with not going? Maybe if I bring him that chocolate lava cake he likes for lunch."

"And James doesn't want to sleep elsewhere on the second night of Q being his fiance..."

"Well that too, the sex is only getting better," James blurted out, and then looked at Eve in horror. "Shit, you're going to repeat that, aren't you?" He took the kittens and tucked one into each of his cardigan pockets.

Eve grinned at him savagely. “You go find your boyfriend, Bond. I am not getting you two out of psych if he does go through with it.” 

Alec narrowed his eyes at her and then turned to Bond. “I think she enjoys playing with us…”

"Of course she does, bloody sadist," Bond growled. "Do you want to bring the cake in a bit? Maybe we can both get on his good side."

"I'll bring the cake...." And with that, Alec left and Eve stood. 

"Oh, and James?" She said quietly. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," James smiled. "I hope he will be happy. This is very new for me."

"And James? Hurt him and I won't miss next time," and Eve sauntered out.

"She loves threatening me, you have no idea," James told the kittens, packing the bottles and formula in an old bag that Q had left hanging in the closet. "Let's go see your dad."

Q branch fell in love with the kittens and R let James into Q's office to wait because their leader was up at the head office in a meeting and would be back soon.

James smiled and fielded questions about the kittens, and their names. Many of the minions were begging for a chance to hold the kittens, and so James passed them around.

"Why are my babies going around Q branch?" Q asked as he swept in, a face like thunder which meant that he had been denied funding for something. "Tea. I don't care who brings it..." And he swept to the office.

"Because I came to bring you to lunch, and you know how the girls are!" James gestured helplessly as he made Q's stash of best Earl Grey with Lavender, the loose leaf one that had to be carefully timed and hand strained.

“You sound like a father, you know that, right? You sound like a dad and a good one at that…” Q yawned as he took the tiny kittens and brought them into his chest so he could syringe feed them.

"I try," James looked sad for a moment. He wrapped his arms around his lover and held him close.

"Are you okay? You're not trying to convince me to cancel Psyche because I've already sent the e-mail..."

 

"Would I be me if I wasn't?" James asked. "I just, I want to protect you. I love you. I would be broken if something happened to you."

"I know... I'm more worried about you..." He shook his head. "I booked myself in too..." He confessed after a long moment.

"Want to go together?" James asked softly. "I'm sure the Q branch girls would be happy to take the kittens for a few hours."

He shook his head. "No, darling... I feel like I am going a bit mad with all these dreams and that..."

"I know, I don't exactly feel sane with them either," James confessed. "I just have this feeling that something is about to go horribly wrong, and I have learned to trust that."

“And I trust you… more than I trust myself…” he sighed and took a deep breath. “If Alec is right… then we tapped into a power source. We married and people took offence to that… a group of individuals sabotaged the power source… “

"Then we need to figure out how to make sure it doesn't happen again," James reassured him. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, love. And neither are Alec and Eve."

"Why do you think something will happen to me? Why not you?"

"I can take care of myself," James dismissed. "It's my job to protect you."

“James, I am very good at taking care of myself… this probably won't come to anything,” he twisted and threw his leg over James. “You know that, right?” he said softly. "I will be fine..."

"I would protect you, with every breath I have," James told him. "I need you to be safe, no matter what happens to me. Because I have lived without you before, and it wasn't living."

His hand cupped his cheek and he smiled. “Darling… I love you…” he whispered and pulled him down into his grip, onto his embrace.

"I love you," James breathed him in, the smell of tea and cardigan and kitten. He melted into the embrace, and let Q hold him.

Q stroked his hair and kissed his nose lightly. “I know you're worried… I will be careful… I promise…”

"I am," he admitted. "I just found you and I am terrified of being without you."

“Is there anything I can do to help?” he whispered, nuzzling his neck.

"Let's get psych over with, and then we can make a plan. I think it has to do with the water, what do we associate with water now? That's what we need to protect ourselves from."

"The river?" He shrugged. "Perhaps it could be why you joined the navy..."

"Maybe?" James sighed. "And Vesper drowned. I don't know. I feel like I am missing some key piece of information that is very obvious."

"Well... I promise to try and not get killed..." He whispered.

"Please don't, I want to watch you walk down the aisle," James smiled sweetly at him.

He hummed and kissed him. "Okay... I'm going to Psych. Love you..."

"Ok, I will have lunch waiting when you get back," James gave him a last squeeze. 

Q vanished out the department and came back just after lunch, blinking slowly. A little shell shocked as he sat down, frowning and rubbing his eyes. "Well... They don't think I am mad... Stressed, yes, but not mad... Not yet..."

"Well it's hard, most people don't believe in what they can't touch," James said, practically. Asher was resting on his lap, Dove in her basket on Q's desk. "Have some food love, Alec brought you cake to bribe you."

He went to the bowl of ravioli and tucked in dutifully, poking at his desktop as he did, more to give him time to gather his thoughts.

"I'm heading down to psych," he placed Asher next to his sister. "I love you sweetheart, I'll be back by tea."

"James," he caught Bond’s hand. "I love you... You know that, right?" He said, his gaze worried.

"Yes," James smiled helplessly. "God help me, I don't know what I would do if you didn't."

"I know you don't want to go to psych... But can you do it for me?"

"I am going," James promised. "I hope you realize this proves I would do anything for you. But as far as making Alec go, good luck."

Q smiled and there was a slight wickedness too his grin. "Oh, he will go... I lifted something from his webcam that he really does not want exposed. "

James paled. "See you later."

He was honest with psych, mostly. He told them about the flashbacks, but didn't tell them how he could feel his lover's emotions.

Q was waiting outside when James returned, sitting with the kittens in his lap and balancing the tablet as he worked. "Well? What's the verdict?"

"I'm not crazy yet, but they told me my subconscious is bothering me. They wanted to talk about Vesper dying," he sighed.

"Did you talk about her?" Gabriel rather unceremoniously dumped Dove into his lap with a towel. "Careful, she's been throwing up a lot..."

"Yes, I did," James nodded. "Poor little girl," he rubbed her belly. "I talked about how I felt betrayed, and how I still felt guilty that I couldn't save her."

"You tried, James..." He said softly and shuffled to lean against his man. He was lucky... A lucky lucky man... He kissed his cheek. "I do love you... And I'm proud of you..." .

"Thank you love, that means a lot," James held him. Dove chose that moment to spit up milk on him. "Never a dull moment."

Q chuckled. "Makes a change from blood, guts and gore?" He said thoughtfully.

"Yes, but still adds to the dry cleaning," James smiled. "They won't be so small for long, remind me to find the camera when we get home and take some actual film pictures of them."

"I have some work to do..." His face fell a little. "There is a team going in to extract Katie's body... I'm on com's..."

"Do you want me to stay with you love?" James cupped his cheek. "I'm sorry babe, I'm going to miss her too."

He smiled slightly and turned into James. "I'll be okay, darling... Take the kittens home... I'll be home as soon as I can..."

"Ok, I love you," James held on to him a little too tight. "We will see you later."

He found Alec and they went back to the apartment, strangely silent. It was always hard losing someone, even if it was all too common in their jobs.

"To Kate," Alec held up the glass of scotch as he sat beside James. " She was always too good to be one of us... But she was one of the best. We will miss her..."

"Yes, to Kate," James drank. "Fucking hell, I don't know what's worse, that we lost her, or I'm just glad it wasn't me."

"I should imagine your boyfriend... Or is it your fiancee? Is feeling the same right now..."

"My fiancee..." James grinned. "Wow. I never thought..."

"I knew he would say yes! Congratulations!" He held out his hand to shake James's.

James shook his hand with a smile. "I assume you will be throwing the bachelor party?" he asked with a grin.

"You assume right. Did my bribery work getting me out of a psych evaluation?"

"No, actually," James frowned. "He said there were ways to get you to do it, things you wouldn't want made public. Just get it over with!"

"Why? To be told that I'm not not mentally well enough to be out?"

"Just get it over with," James advised. "Or he might warn off all your future dates."

Alec rolled his eyes and huffed quietly. "Okay... I'll go... I would rather not..."

"Humor me, if not him," James said quietly. "If I could stand talking about Vesper, you can do it."

That made Alec wince. "How was it?" He asked quietly.

"Not nearly as bad as it would have been before I found him," James said with a sigh. "It doesn't feel like I'm being stabbed anymore, more like a dull ache."

"You need to move on... I know Q is the start..." Alec said gently. "Vesper loved you…”

"In a way, I suppose," James mused. "It wasn't all so black and white, she was being blackmailed. But I would stop a bullet for him, and even before I knew about the betrayal, I wouldn't have for her."

"Yes..." He said softly. "And she could have let you die from the poison... She knew she was going to die... You were in love, James... I think you would have..."

"I don't know..." He admitted. "I was in love, but it wasn't the same. I didn't think I could ever love anyone again."

“Then you found him…” Alec poured them both another glass. “I am happy for you… never thought you would go for a bloke… but you were always one to confuse your enemies…”

"I didn't expect it either," James laughed. "It just snuck up on me. One day I looked up and realized this little boffin had wormed his way into my heart."

“When did you know it?” Alec asked. It was nice to be able to sit and talk, they had not done this in so long.

"I came home one night, and he wasn't here, and it felt empty," James poured another shot. "And then I realized that this apartment that I used to avoid had become home, and it was because he was here."

"You have been more fulfilled..." Noted Alec as he raised the glass. "To your partner and you, you grizzled sea dog. May you be very happy together."

"Now we just need to find you someone... after you throw the bachelor party, of course."

"Of course to the latter... The former..." He leant back in the chair and stretched. "I think if there is anyone who is meant to be a bachelor uncle, it's me..."

"Be careful, that's what I said," James laughed. "Didn't you see Kate for awhile?"

"A short while but she dumped me because she decided she could do better, thank you very much," he chuckled fondly.

"Can always go after Eve," James teased. "If you aren't fond of your bits.”

"Eve... Nah. She is cool but she is not really my type... Nope..." Alec stretched. "I am not the settling down type..."

"You don't get tired of coming back to an empty place you barely know? Can't be a 00 forever, Alec."

"I am pleased when I come back alive... Knowing the place is there is a bonus..."

"I'm too old for that," James sighed. "I'm starting to dread the next mission, and I've never done that before." He picked up the kittens to feed. "Look at Turkey, that was months. I'd come back and they would be full grown."

"Perhaps a nice, cushy desk job?" Alec suggested but there was no teasing. Just a suggestion. "Or become a trainer. You are one of the best here, James. You could change lives..."

"I suppose," James sighed. "Makes me feel old and used up."

Alec shook his head. "No... It means that you have done your dues and you're handing over the mantle to another, especially if you want to settle down..."

"I suppose," James frowned. "Just didn't think that time would come. Hi honey," he stood and gave his lover a kiss as he came in.

Q sighed and dropped into the chair beside Bond, looking bone tired. "She is on her way home..." He said after a minutes silence.

"Alec and I were talking," James hugged him. "I think I'm going to apply for a transfer to a trainer position."

"Really?" Q leant against him and pulled Dove into his lap, who immediately started to suckle on his cardigan.

"Aw, someone is hungry again," James scooped her up. "Yes, really. I just need to be closer to you. And I don't heal like i used to."

Q smiled and curled against Bond, tired, sat but content with his answer. “If that is what you want, baby… you know I will do my very best to support you…You would make an excellent trainer…” He paused and glanced at Alec, who nodded him on, “not because you are washed out… because you have survived the worst. You have seen death in all its forms. You’ve faced it and denied it and accepted it as much as any man living can do.”

"Alec said as much," James nodded. "Thank you, baby. Part of me feels like I am a quitter. I'm trying to remind myself that isn't true. That I am not being selfish to want a future with you."

“You have paid more than your duty to queen and country… although I will ask you to wait until all these strange memories have settled down…” he smiled weakly. “You keeping your double-oh status means we can move-“ he was cut off as the glass shattered and bullets reigned in on them. Q yelled as he was caught in the arm, but it was not serious. The three of them hit the floor hard.

James jumped and landed on top of Q. He pushed the kittens' basket under the couch. Alec already had his Walther in his hands, yelling into his phone to the head of field security at MI6.

Q grunted as James landed on top of him and elbowed him in the ribs. “Get off me… where’s the guns…,” he reached out for the floorboards, and when his hand found the right one, started trying to prise it up slowly.

This was his worst nightmare, their home being turned into a war zone. James caught the gun that Q tossed him, and peered cautiously around the edge of the window frame.

There was nothing… just other buildings around them, no sign of the shooters. Alec looked at James and then Q, back to James, eyes wide. “Get him out of here!”

James didn't stop to question Alec, if his intuition said to get out. He bundled Q into a bulletproof vest and hit the hallway running.

"James no," Q elbowed him in the gut. "Not without the kittens!"

Alec already had the basket out from under the couch, and James put them inside his bullet proof vest. "Stairs, love, hurry." They made it down the stairwell without meeting anyone. 

Q felt like he was in a dream world, and his vision began to haze. Perhaps he had hit his head? The world swam and he felt himself come to a stop on the stairs. He heard glass shattering, and Alec yelling for James… they had come… They had come again…

Q staggered, as visions of water, or fighting and droning took him, sweeping him under. His hands clasped his throat as he felt them drown… he felt them all drown because they lost this war.

He cried a word, but it was not English. It was a language that time forgot, powerful and ancient as the earth, but the meaning of it was clear. “No!” and his vision filled with white, and he crumpled.

James caught him up in his arms, and ran. He heard Q scream, and the word filled him with dread. James felt like he was running under water, and he could feel his skin freeze. Alec's voice drifted off into the distance, and when James could focus his eyes next, Q was staring back at him with horror.

Q stared at him with horror and fear, and he was soaked. His clothes hung off his slender frame and he shivered violently, whimpering. It was as if someone had thrown water on him.

"What happened?" James held on as tight as he could. "The battle, do you remember anything?"

"We lost..." He whispered... And the wall exploded inwards. Glass and wood went everywhere, splintering...shattering... He was torn away from Bond, away from Alec.  
His head hit something and the world spun... He was aware of touches... Being dragged…

"Q!" James screamed. "Alec, help me, please. Find him. I tried last time and I failed. And I have to keep the babies safe. I'm going to call Eve to come get them."

Alec staggered to James. He had a large gash on his forehead, and blood dribbling down the side of his face. The building had been torn in half. "Come on, James," Alec said quietly. "We need more information..."

"No!" James yelled. "I have to find him. This is what happened last time, I lost him."

"James, I saw the van hurtle out of here, no plate. We have no idea who, no idea where," Alec reasoned, then gave up on reason and punched him in the face. Hard.

James snarled at him, curling protectively around the kittens under his vest. "Have you finally lost it too?"

"You're my best friend and if you think I am going to let you run off and get killed... Well, you’re an idiot. Now, get up!" He snapped.


	4. Chapter 4

James snarled, but he knew Alec was right. He followed, already dialing Eve to come get the babies.

Eve did so, looking grave and took them to keep them safe as Alec got his head treated and made sure James was okay.

"Eve please, get R to start looking for him," he asked. "I need all the help i can get. Doing it alone last time didn't work."

" What do you remember about last time?" Alec asked as they stitched his head, which was not classed as severe.

"Being separated from him, the blackness. The hopelessness, the despair."

Alec smacked him on the back of the head. “The people who did this, you…” he shook his head, exasperated.

"Nothing," James shook his head. "That's the problem, I have nothing to work with."

Eve came in and knelt in front of James. Her hands took his. "James... Close your eyes..." He said slowly.

James nodded, trying to stave off the panic. All the training in the world failed him when it was his lover missing.

"Now I know this is hard, James..." She said quietly. "But I want you to try and relax..."

James rolled his eyes but at least tried. He could feel his heart pounding in his finger nails, the dread that there was nothing he could do to bring Q back.

Eve’s words were soft, gentle. She began to guide his thoughts slowly. “I want you to imagine yourself going back in time… way way back in time… feel yourself flowing backwards… back to then…”

James took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He worked his way through the rainbow of colors flashing behind his eyes, putting himself into a meditative state. He used the exercise he did after a mission when the adrenaline was too much, when he was having a hard time coming down and wanted to climb the walls.

"Good..." Eve crooned gently. "That is very good, James..." She whispered. "Now... I want you feel yourself flowing backwards... Backwards in space and time until your marriage..." She whispered. "Tell me about your wedding..."

"He looks beautiful," James whispered. "The silk matches his eyes. He smiled at me, like I was the best thing in his world. And then promised to love me, until the end of time. And they want us to dance, they want to touch us. Love like our brings luck. But there are people in the corners, talking. They are frowning, and its suppose to be a beautiful day."

Eve hummed and patted his hair lightly. “Those people, James… I want you to follow them… go after them… “she gently pushed.

James frowned. "They are talking about Q, about how it wasn't supposed to be him. I was supposed to rule alone, so they could get to me. But when I am with him, I am too strong for them. They... they say that there is a way to stop the peace, if they can only separate us."

“Who are they?” she pushed softly.

"They say they are everywhere, and we can't escape. That this time they will make sure they get it right. I have the power, but he completes the circle. Vesper didn't, she had to die. He does, but they can't control him. Spectre?"

“Breathe, James…” she hummed gently. “Now, I want you to focus on Q now… where is he… You can find him… “

"Grey... grey building. They are wearing black suits. Near the water, it has a wooden door. I can hear the waves, they are waiting for a ... boat?"

"Then don't you think you had better get to the Themes?"

“Yes!" James's eyes widened and he checked his gun. "Alec, come on. Eve, later we are going to talk about that."

Alec fell into step beside him and there was a smile on the man's face even though none of them seemed that sure as to why. "The Thames is huge, James," Alec said. " You sure you will manage it?"

"If you're offering help?" James asked. "Do you remember that boat house, where they launch the tours of those spy movies set at Six? How about we start there?"

"You think he is there?" He said as he fell into step beside him.

"Not positive. But if someone wanted to use him, think of the damage he could do there. I think it's an educated guess to start."

That made Alec come to a skidding halt. "James... Are you saying... Do you mean that... That he is the power?"

James from and stared at Alec in horror. "That wasn't what I had in mind, but oh god, what if you're right?"

"You have been shagging him for nearly two years. Wouldn't you have noticed?"

"What do you think he does, glow when he has an orgasm?" James laughed, the stress getting to him. He made a sound somewhere between a cough and a sob. "Maybe it doesn't work here, or he doesn't know how to use it. And they don't know that. He's always charmed complete strangers, crying children, stray animals, old ladies, but I thought it was just him, you know?"

"Bond," Alec stopped him and pressed down on his shoulders. " James, breathe. You're no good to anyone when dead. Calm down..."  
...  
Q woke to pain. It dug into his skull, as if something was digging in his brain. He tried to sit up, it only made him sick.

James clutched his head. "Something is wrong, he's in pain. So bad he can't see. It smells like petrol, but all he sees are spots."

"Can you talk to him?" Alec asked softly. "Can you tell him we are on our way?"

"I'm... trying..." James winced. "I'm trying to get through the pain to give him some relief so he can focus."

The name that came through to James’s mind was familiar… yet foreign at the same time… Calling softly, reaching out.

"I'm here," he concentrated, reaching out his fingers to match Q's in their familiar gesture of affection. "I'm coming for you, if you can just tell me where."

_Hurts_ … he whined. He was drifting in and out of consciousness. _Wet… high tide… can’t move_ …Another long pause. _I smell diesel_ …”

"Ok baby, hold on," James begged. "That boat house for those tours, next block over, Alec."

Alec went with him, crashing down to the docks and then over to a big warehouse, that had a boat ramp into the water. “Come on….” He muttered as they ran.

James kicked down the door, wood splintering under his foot. His gun was pulled and ready, but the room was empty, except for his lover lying in the corner, bruised and soaked.

Q looked up at James and managed a shaky smile before vomiting spectacularly and passing out.

James frowned and picked him up. Q felt light as a child, and was shivering. "Cover us, Alec? I need to get him to a doctor."

"I'll be okay, James," Q said breathlessly, and groaned. "Got smacked in the head..."

"And you're going to get checked for a concussion," James gripped him tight. "Did you see their faces? Alec, call R and get us an evac."

"Yes. Sometimes... James, I need to be sick..." The world was swimming.

James let him down gently and held him. "Alec give me an ETA on the backup?"

"Two minutes," Alec said as he looked at Q then James. The thought was clear on his face that this was too easy.

"Did you check the perimeter?" James asked, anxious that they were trapped. "Eve has the babies love, we can go see them as soon as medical clears you."

"I'm fine, my king... Nothing to worry about..." The words slipped. The blood matted his hair, and he groaned again. "Bloody people... They hate you..."

James stared at Alec, eyes wide. "Who hates me love? And if I'm the king, what do I call you?"

"Alex..." He said softly, with a whimsical sigh. "My name is Alex..."

"Alex? Do they hate you as well?" James could hear the sirens approaching in the distance. "Who are you to me?"

"Your boyfriend, idiot," he sounded, stronger. His gaze was clearer. "James... Put me in the water..."

"In the water?" James looked at Alec for help. "Why? What will it do?"

"Would you trust me? Please?"

"Ok, but only until the medics get here," James said quietly. "And I am going in with you."

"Good... Because I feel like I am going to pass out and I would really not rather drown when you have done a good job trying to save me..."

"Alec, keep a close eye, we will be right here," James got into the water first, shivering at the cold. He helped Q in, keeping a strong hold on his pale lover.

Q hummed softly. In the water... They both started to glow. It was iridescent, like light reflection on the surface of the water. Q stopped shaking and the cut on his head began to close. The water lapped and washed away the tiredness from James, making them both feel alive.

"James, what the hell is that?" Alec looked more terrified than James had ever seen him.

"I have no idea, but his instincts were right," James shook his head. "I just hope he remembers it later, or else he will never believe me."

Before Alec could respond, Q turned James to him and kissed him. It was a wet, toe curling kiss as the young man healed in his arms.

James leaned into the kiss with everything he had. He could feel the blood flowing under Q's skin, and the warmth of their mouths pressed together was a fiery heat. It left James gasping and pleading, holding on and rutting against Q's thigh.

Q slid out of his arms so he was treading water, steady and supporting James. He had little idea what was happening, but he held onto his lover.

"Can we go see the babies love? I want to make sure they are safe." James saw Alec's frantic motion to get their attention.

Q nodded, and brushed back his hair. The bloody gash was gone, and he looked younger… fresher. “I want to go home…” he said. “I feel… exhausted…”

"Well I think some sleep and food should help a lot," James gratefully accepted Alec's help to haul them out of the water. "But I still want them to check your head."

There were paramedics and police, people from MI6. Q nodded and allowed the paramedics to check him over, his eyes closed. He breathed slowly, and was dropping off. It worried the paramedics, but Q just seemed tired. 

"Any sign of anyone, Alec? They can't have just disappeared. Something is still odd."

“There is nothing, James,” Alec said as he came back. “Not a thing…”

"That can't be right," James sighed. "But I'm too cold and wet to question it now. I wonder if he will remember what he said later."

“He knew he had to be in the water,” Alec said and the paramedic called James over. “He says you are his next of kin? He can go, as long as someone can keep an eye on him.”

"Ok, thank you. I guess lots of baths in our future then, Alec. Can you come with us? I still feel like we need backup."

Q was there in the back of the ambulance, eyes narrowed at the EMT who was trying to persuade him to go to to hospital, but he was refusing.

"Love, at least check in with medical at work," James suggested.

"He really hates hospitals," Alec chimed in as he parked the car. He helped them in and made sure Q was secure on James's lap in the back seat. "I'm not sure how we could have explained that, either," he admitted softly.

"All I need is a bloody cup of tea," Q said with exaggerated patience. "I am fine... I feel pretty fantastic..."

"You healed yourself... From a very bad concussion. what did the water have to do with it?"

Q looked sheepish. "I don't know... It was instinctive. I just knew it would help me..."

"Are you feeling a bit better about all this? You seem to have embraced it. But what did you mean about me being the King?"

"I have no bloody idea, James," and with that, Q curled up and fell asleep.

James sighed and held him tight in relief. He carried him to the flat when they arrived, and Q didn't so much as blink. Eve met them at the door, one kitten on each shoulder, and a holster on her waist.

"How are you all?" She asked quietly as she opened the door for him slowly.

"I don't even know how to explain what happened," James shook his head. "He had a bad head wound. But he knew to get it the water, and we saw it heal. And he called me the King."

Eve shrugged. "You wanted him to remember you, remember your shared pasts... He is doing that. It's a shame he had to be smacked in the head for it."

"It's just more pieces," James sighed. "I feel like I am doing a puzzle in the dark. I'm just glad he's safe. I was terrified."

“But you won. He is safe and you have beaten the bad guys this time,” Eve picked up the glass and and sipped her wine.

"It's not that simple, it's not over. That was too easy," James shook his head.

Eve arched an eyebrow at him. “Really? You think so?” she asked quietly. Alec had dropped off and Q was asleep in the bedroom.

"Definitely not. We didn't see a single person," James sighed. "You and I both know that nothing is that easy. It was like a set up."

"For what purpose though?"

"He called me the king, and said they hated me. I wish I knew what that means."

"That sounds obvious to me," she said slowly.

"But he is the one with the power," James protested. "I have no idea, I just try to keep him safe."

"I think you both have talents," Eve said. " You tracked him down."

"I suppose, I'm just the muscle though, I take orders," James frowned. "He has power, like I haven't seen."

"The old powers are awakening, dear. Many people have powers... I am sure even Alec does. You just have to work out yours and why."

"Alec does, he has that sense, about danger. But I never see myself as being anything but a foot soldier. I'm just the summer king that does to make the crops grow."

Eve smiled. "Yet, you are loved very deeply by this man. Don't wreck it."

"I'm putting everything I have into being worthy of him Eve, trying to learn what he needs," James smiled sheepishly. "I'm not used to having someone worthy of my time, and affection. Usual it doesn't even end, because there was nothing there."

Eve nodded smiling. "Well, your levels of sappiness are bordering on alarming... You two will be happy. Now go and get in bed. You can stay here."

"Sappy? That's the best I get? At least you aren't shooting at me, I suppose," James teased Eve. "Thank you, for helping us. Wake me if you need anything?"

"Shall do," she said and waved him off.

James curled around his lover, the smell of saltwater and sand still in the boffin's hair. His skin was still cold to the touch, so James wrapped the blankets around them. He used the time to gently tell his lover what else he was thinking of, whether or not they had hidden a key.

"You’re warm..." Q mumbled, still asleep and rolled into James. He closed his eyes and snuggled into his chest, shivering.

James held him as close as he could until they both drifted off to sleep…

James opened his eyes to the roar of a crowd, no longer in London. Q was dressed in a long robe, pouring incense onto a fire on the brazier in front of a white temple.

He leant forwards and blew gently onto the incense and blew. It began to smoulder. A turned to him and smiled... Then frowned. "You look pale. Are you ill, my lord?"

"No love, carry on, my Alex," James frowned. "Remind me later, I thought of something." He kissed the brunette's hand and bowed to him.

"You came to see me," he remixed as he walked past him. "Was there a reason?"

"I can't miss you?" James smiled. "All those people with their petty complaints, I wanted to see your smile." He followed him inside. "Those people at the wedding, the ones that stayed to the corner of the hall, I saw them again. They were in the palace amongst the citizens."

He turned to him and frowned a little. "Why can't people just be happy for us?"

"I don't know," James smoothed the frown from his chin with a kiss. "But I thought I would walk home with you. I'm not sure who we can trust right now, other than my brother. He's waiting at the gate. And I want you to take him with you tomorrow."

"Nothing is going to happen to me, my lord," he soothed gently. "I will be safe... You know the outer villages get nervous..."

"And I worry as well, so please," James asked. "Another blond body guard for you to have when I am away from your side. Hello, Miss Eve," he nodded to the priestess who came in carrying the list of petitions from the citizens for the gods.

“King James… High Priest… are you well?” she asked them both with a warm smile

"I am a bit worried, trying to have him use my brother as a guard," James admitted. "That's who they were, love! The people at the wedding. They said they were visiting priests."

That made the younger man frown thoughtfully. "That cannot be right," he muttered as he walked towards the centre of the temple. There was a large pool, like a raised bird bath. He touched it lightly and it shimmered, before showing an image of the men.

"I know them! They came from the Shadow temple in the East, from the main land," Eve frowned. "They had some really odd ideas about power, and the earth. How it should be harvested and used, rather than being treated like a living thing. I got the feeling they didn't like us very much, how the High Priest is a tool, not the commander, of the power."

Alex tugged James’s arms around his waist, leaning back against him as he looked at Eve. “We cannot make then follow our beliefs, Eve… all we can do is try to educate those who want to learn…”

"But the ideas!" James protested. "There is enough for everyone, as long as no one is greedy."

The gifted priest turned and pressed his mouth to the lips of the king. “It will be okay, My Lord…” his eyes rose to the heavens. “We are protected… we are guided…”

"And I am responsible for delivering you to the gods, I am entrusted with your care and well being, my love," James kissed him. "It's my job to make sure you and our heirs are protected."

“And you are excellent at it, my love,” Alexander said gently. “We are fine…”

"I worry, I love you," James scolded him. "I need you more than my breath, and the blood in my veins."

With those words, he smiled and stretched up to kiss him lightly. “I know… I worry too…”

"I will send Alec to collect you at sunset, my heart," James squeezed him tightly. "They expect me back for the council discussion on the coming eclipse."

"Do you need me there? I think I should be..." He said quietly.

"If you feel it necessary, who am I to deny your lovely company?" James held out his hand. "And your insight is always well received in the council. I think they chose me as king only to have you."

That made the young priest smile, a tired, weary expression on his boyish face. "They chose you because you are smart, clever and ruthless when needed.”

"And because I adore you," James rested his hand on his partner's weary back and they walked leisurely back to the palace, stopped periodically by the citizens to say hello and ask for a blessing.

"That too..." He agreed.  
The city was a beautiful placed, carved out of white stone that caught and reflected the light. Alex could not only hear the water that surrounded them, but he could feel it in every drop.

"It's so peaceful," James could feel Alex's pulse that matched the ebb and flow of the tide. They stopped outside the hall to watch the sun trail it's afternoon path over the waves.

“We have a lovely home,” He said gently. “A lovely city… You are a good ruler, my king…”

"I try my best, they are ours to protect," he smiled. "What will you tell the council?"

"It depends on what they ask..."

James opened the door and led him inside. The council members smiled at the sight of the high priest, and the Council leader bowed to him, offering her hands. "Thank you for interpreting for us. The visiting priest astronomers have told us some disquieting things."

Alex took the hands and squeezed them. "I am a servant of the people of this city. If you need me, then I am here."

"Your people love you for it," the council leader murmured. "We should talk later." She turned to face the council. "May I present Alexander, Servant of the temple?"

Alexander inclined his head politely to them all and took a seat at the right hand of the king.

James took his hand and kissed it, which earned them several knowing glances and smiles. The council asked for Alexander's interpretation of the coming eclipse, and what they needed to do to prepare.

The priest gave his thoughts, that it was not something to worry about and that they should relax about it. "We are an advanced society. Ask the astronomy schools what they think."

"The visiting astronomers say we must harness this power and channel it," the counselor frowned. "I fear too many are listening to them, and we cannot determine their motives."

"Channel it into what?" The young man frowned. "We have power, we have peace and prosperity. What else would we need?"

"They say control. I don't understand it," James shook his head. "Why do we need to control others?"

"What others?" He said frowning. "I am going to go and talk to them."

"They are from the mainland," the Counselor said. "I think perhaps we should shorten their stay. They were supposed to be here to learn from us, but they have caused nothing but subversion and dissent."

Alex nodded as he rose. "I will go and see them presently... See if I can address some of their concerns..."

"Take your King, I don't trust them," the Counselor said quietly.

"They are more likely to be open and honest if i go alone," he replied.

"Take Eve, at least?" James asked. "I worry."

"Fine," he waved a slightly irritated, dismissive hand. "Have Alec catch us up, we will take a carriage..."

James nodded and kissed him goodbye. He sent Alec with a carriage to bring Alexander to the temple, and went back to the council meeting, still frowning.

"Eve,' the young man called as he entered the temple again. "We are going to go to the astronomy universities..." He nodded at Alec. "Wait here."

"I will drive you and wait outside, so at least I am close by," Alec said. "Call me in your mind if you need, I can hear those under my protection."

Alex agreed to this, only because he knew that James would wish him to accept this kind of help.

Alec drove them to the astronomer's school, and announced them. He frowned at the lack of respect and dismissive attitude towards the High Priest, but he kept quiet.

Alex did not hear what they were saying about him… and he hardly cared. He was used to people causing trouble, where he was concerned, people did not like the man that he had married. He swept in, looking stern. “Now,” he said slowly. “What is going on here?”

"The visiting astronomers have some odd ideas, Alexander," the Master Astronomer frowned. "They believe that the eclipse is the time to attack the neighboring islands."

"Why would we do that? Atlantis has never been to war," Alexander said warily. "I think it's time for us to look at their motives, and what they would gain if that were to occur."

"They believe one person is the catalyst, and holds the key to controlling all."

"Do they know who that person is?" He asked, suddenly wary and almost afraid.

"No, but they have been asking a lot of questions about you," the Master said with a frown. "I would keep the King close. And Master Alec as well. I'm not comfortable with the way they whisper in these little groups. If they really wanted to learn, they would interact with us."

He arched an eyebrow. "What sort of questions about me? Are you implying that I am in danger?"

"They want to know if when you perform rituals, they are more powerful. If more prayers are answered when you offer them. I told them that is the High Priest's job, to talk to the gods. There's nothing specific I can point to, just a bad feeling."

Alexander rubbed his eyes, feeling weary. He always felt on edge around the full moon... He always had done. For as long as he could remember. "I shall talk to them,' he said thoughtfully.

"Don't go alone," the Master cautioned again. "Blessings Alexander, you know you are always welcome here."

Alex nodded and as he left, gestured to Eve and Alec. "Come with me .. we are going to nip this in the bud now..." He said quietly, sounding annoyed.

"As you say," Alec nodded, and Eve did as well.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"Eve, can you go to James and get a decree? I want them out of our city... Alec, take me to them. I want them gone..."

"Of course, and I am going to bring extra soldiers with the decree," Eve nodded. "Alec, can you let the king know I am coming? I think there is something sinister going on, and I want backup here with you as soon as we can get it."

Alex stiffened. "Why can't we just do it now?" The priest grumbled. "They will start war if they hurt anyone..."

"I know, but we can't risk the High Priest because we are impatient. I want them gone just as badly as you do, but let's do this as safely as possible."

Alex sighed and eventually nodded.

Alexander knocked on the door of the quarters for visiting scholars.   
"May I speak with the astronomers from the mainland, please?" he asked the student who bowed, wide eyed.

He waited impatiently as they came to him, dark eyed and threatening. Alex shivered with unease as they approached but shrugged it off. "Good evening."

"Yes?" The three of them split up to surround him.

"The king requests that at the first possible opportunity, you return to the mainland," he said, holding his head up high.

"Why?" The spokesperson sneered. "If the king wishes to tell us something, he should not send his bed warmer with messages."

Alex stepped forwards, forcing himself to maintain his calm. He felt water in the temple respond to his sudden anger. "You have no right to speak of the king or myself in such a manor. You are guests who have out stayed your welcome."

"You were right," one said thoughtfully. "He is the key to the power. The king rules because of him. Now to harness that..."

Alexander took a slow step back. Water molecules in the air shivered in response. "Alec..." He called. "Eve!"

Alec stepped forward with a growl. "Don't dare presume to lay your hands on the high priest."

The knife flashed in the dark and Alex felt something press against his throat. "We will lay our hands on who we want..."

"Stand down," ordered James from behind Alec. "You have no idea what will occur if you hurt him. You are no longer welcome here."

“But we quite like it here, you see. You Atlanteans… you always did pride yourselves. The power, the knowledge… you have no idea what you are holding in your hands…” they shook the young priest a little, and a drop of blood fell into the stone floor. It froze instantly like ice.

"Alexander is not the strength of the city," Eve shook her head. "He is the heart of the city. Something of which you have no concept. You see control and power. He sees protection,and love."

"Eve, enough," Alexander said, words harsh. "They cannot know the truth..." His eyes locked into James. 'I am sorry...'

"No!" James lunged to grab him.

It was too late, the knife swung and Alex fell…

James screamed, and the building went dark. There was a roar of water and their feet were swept from below them.

"James... James, wake up," Q was shaking him awake roughly.

James was screaming, calling for his husband. His eyes flew open, and he grabbed Q.

Q backhanded him, hard. "James, wake up," he snapped.

"Alexander? Q, you're alright?" He look around, confused at the change in surroundings.

"You had a nightmare .." Q soothed.

"They killed you!" James wiped the tears off his face. "The city flooded and I lost you. "

“Shh…” he said softly and tugged Bond into his arms. “Come on…” he whispered, and tugged him into her chest. “Go back to sleep…”

"You'll disappear again," James fretted sleepily. But he was already drifting.

Q leant in and kissed his cheek. “Baby… I am right here…” he whispered and spooned behind him. “Sleep…”

James fell into a deep sleep, cold water and dark shadows. He tried to find his lover, his brother, anyone. But he was alone.

Shhh…” Q whispered as he leant in and kissed James’s cheek. “I love you… I am right here…” he whispered.

James's lips curved into a smile and he reached for Q to pull him closer.  
When he awoke, the sun shining in the windows signaled a rare warm day.

He was asleep, curled up into a ball, facing away from him. The bed… was soaked. Sea water, it seemed to pour from his body, and there was even the occasional tangle of seaweed.

"Q?" James shook him. "Baby can you hear me?"

Q woke with a start. “Christ, I am freezing…” he said as he sat up.

James threw off the wet blankets and carried them both to the shower. He put it on as hot as they could stand and held Q until he stopped shivering.

It wasn't just the cold that made Q shiver. It was the memories and the fear. "What's happening to us, James?" He whispered.

"I think we are remembering," James said softly. "You hold the knowledge, the power, like you did then. So we need to be vigilant and guard ourselves against whatever the threat may be. The key to their success seems to be separating us."

Q pressed against him. He was scared, it was in his every shaking breath. "I don't want this..." He whispered.

"I don't think we get to choose love, it's happening whether we like it or not," James held on to him. "But I'll be right here with you."

Alexander sniffed. “I suppose you can call me Alex then… only when we are at home. You are not supposed to know – but I refuse to sign my marriage certificate as Q…”

"Oh!" James smiled. "It really is your name this time too." He bent to kiss his lover. "You can sign the marriage certificate however you like. I just can't wait to sign it, Alex."

Alex smiled, and he seemed a little shy for a moment, his cheeks flaming red. “I just love you… and I am scared…. I am scared of losing us in this mess…”

"I love you," James kissed the blush on his cheeks. "I'm not going to lose you, not now. Not after everything."

"I am scared of losing myself..." He stepped back from James. "I... I can feel every water molecule... I..." He looked out at the bathroom... And extended a shaking hand. The mist from the shower suddenly turned back to liquid and then froze.

"Alexander?" James kept his voice down so he wouldn't frighten his lover. "Sweetheart you aren't losing you. This is part of who you are."

He turned to look at him and arched an eyebrow in was was an incredulous look, that said, " you have got to be kidding me."

"Focus on me," James instructed. "Stop worrying about normal for a minute. And think about protecting us."

Instantly the water in the room seemed to get cold. Icy cold and seemed to explode out from him, creating a icy wall of thorns. Alex blinked. "Oh," he said softly. "Bugger."

"It's ok, we're safe," James told him. "Stay focused on me. Think about the water healing you."

"What do you mean?" He pressed himself to James, cold now.

"When you were kidnapped, getting in the water healed you," James said softly. "It seems like you feel threatened. Or you feel like we are threatened. So can you reach out and tell me why?"

"Because the apartment was blown up?" He said cooly.

James laughed softly. "Fair enough." He placed his hands over Q's. "How does that feel?"

He nodded slowly. He looked younger, tired. He curled into James. "Better..." He whispered.

"Ok, time for some food for both of us," James decided. "You have lost too much weight and are running on caffeine."

“I am shattered,” he admitted slowly.

"I know," James clung to him. "I am too. This is all so much. So much more for you."

"I'm still partially in denial..." He said slowly and sat down.

"I know, it's very hard to process it all, in light of everything else we think of as being normal," James turned off the water and wrapped him in a towel.

"I used..." Alexander swallowed. "When I was small..."

"What, love?" James asked gently.

"I used to see things... When I was younger..."

"I know," James said softly. "I think you still do, in your dreams. You talk. I can see them sometimes, what you're dreaming."

He frowned a little and peeked up at him. " How did you know?"

"You argue that you can see it, and get upset. We've never exactly been just another couple," James pointed out.

He rolled his eyes but he was smiling. "Remind me again why I said yes?"

"Because I gave you champagne, and this isn't the first life you've married me," James kissed him.

Alex kissed back, feeling much more settled as he stepped out and into his bath robe.

James tied the robe for him and dried his messy hair. He picked up the young man and carried him to the living room, and settled them both on the couch.


End file.
